Never again
by vanishingsoulsx
Summary: Miku changed after breaking up with her beloved ex-boyfriend. Now, everyone labels her as a slut, a whore, and so on. She would be your typical 'playgirl'. What happens when she meets Kagamine Len? (LenxMiku) Rated T for language and suggestive themes. May change rating.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: The story will be in author's POV unless otherwise mentioned. Also, I'm not really good at writing but I tried my best at my first fic! Enjoy **

**Oh and before that, let me get the ages clear. All of them are in the second year of high school, which would mean they're 17 unless otherwise mentioned. Now I shall stop babbling and let you read.)**

**Miku's POV**

'I love you' was such an easy thing to say. I'm pretty sure he didn't even mean it. I guess it didn't really matter to me as well. As long as he said it to me, I was all over him in an instant. I had him, and I thought I could keep him forever. I kept deceiving myself. 'He's mine.'; 'He said he loves me'. Oh, how gullible I was then. So I had decided the moment he broke up with me.

'Never again,'

And that was when I changed.

* * *

"Hey, did you see that _Miku_? She's with someone new again,"

"Isn't that Lily's boyfriend?"

"Ugh, she's such a slut!"

The comments drifted into Miku's ear one by one. She let out a sigh and shook her head. It was _them _who came clinging and hanging around her. Why was it that everyone blamed her?

"I'm already at my locker. You can leave, Kiyoteru," Miku monotonously said.

"Aww, Miku dear, it breaks my heart when you reject me like this. Give me a kiss at leassssstttt," Kiyoteru puckered up his lips and leaned in. A little disgusted, Miku shoved her palm into his face, further pushing him backwards.

"Piss off, Kiyoteru. I'm not in a good mood. If you continue on, I'm not coming over today," Miku hissed at him, clearly annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, chill out there, darlin'. Fine, I'll see you after class then," He sent a little wink her way before striding off.

Miku released a breath she didn't know she held. So far, Kiyoteru had been the most… annoying of all the guys she had played with. Requesting kisses in the hallways, hugging her from the back while she was studying… it was just plain annoying. She rubbed her temples, trying to release the tension of her muscles. "It'll be my last day with him. Just hold it back in," she convinced herself.

Unbeknownst to her, a shapely blonde sashayed up to her with a few other girls behind her. The blonde slammed the locker next to Miku's, gaining her attention. Upon sighting the tealette's slender face, large eyes that matched her teal hair, that soft, pink, kissable lips and sharp nose, Lily's eyebrows crushed together even further, the crease between them deepening and her mouth turned into a nasty snarl.

"Hatsune Miku!" she yelled, her name rolling off Lily's tongue like venom. She sent a flying hand towards Miku's pretty face, delivering a blow onto her right cheek. Almost immediately, a red hand print was engraved onto her face. The students in the hallway gasped as they watched the scene unfold. Miku's hand flew up to her cheek, trying to soothe the stinging pain.

"What was that for?!" Miku lashed out, despite trying to keep her composure.

"Oh, don't you 'what' me. You stole _my_ Kiyoteru from me, that's what!" she nearly screamed her head off as she seethed with rage. The girls behind Lily immediately rushed up to her, fanning her profusely with their textbooks.

"ME? I stole Kiyoteru?! Oh please, he came to me complaining of how unsatisfying you were to him recently! Don't accuse me for being incapable of keeping your own boyfriend!" Miku spat. With that, she pushed a shocked Lily out of her way and walked towards her classroom. A dumbfounded and offended Lily just watched as she strode off.

"GIRLS!" she was practically biting off everyone's head off. She stomped off, snapping at the students who gossiped at her humiliating scene previously.

Miku sighed yet again. Today wasn't going to be a good day

**(A/N: Sorry guys, no romance for the first chapter. And sorry for the short chapter. Really sorry Anyway, I'll continue with chapter 2 soon, I hope. Len will most probably come in, in chapter 2. Please review if you're not feelin' lazy. If you are, please review anways XD Byeeee!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: WEEEEEEEEE! I got two reviews on my first chapter. I'm so happyyyyyyy. Do you see my tears? q u q**

**I've always wondered why authors got so happy when so little people reviewed. I guess you'll never really know till you experience it.**

**I was dancing around the whole house and now I'm breathlessly writing this. Now you know how weird I am \(e u e)/**

**Anyway, Awesome D.T, I considered your guess of Len's personality. I had different plans for his personality but decided to add that in too. ^^ You'll see what I mean. Your suggestion made it more fun to write!**

** Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka, Thanks sooooo much. q u q You're very kind. I'll try my best to satisfy all of you.(that's what she said) :D**

**Now on to the story!)**

All eyes turned to her when Miku slid open the class door. Almost immediately, girls gave her death glares while gossiping to their friends, some deliberately increasing their volumes just to let her hear. Majority of the guys just ogled at her; wishing, just imagining how it'd be like to touch that tender chest of hers and—

Let's cut off that train of thought there.

This was pretty much the daily routine. She brushed her hand through her hair as she made her way to her seat, frustrated.

As she took her seat, the guy beside her squeaked a little.

"Hmm?" She turned her head around to face him: Kagamine Len.

He was groping the floor for his large rounded glasses, looking oh so nervous that Miku tried to stifle a giggle. She reached down and swooped up Len's glasses, inspecting them a little.

"Kagamine," she started.

The poor boy just looked up at her, a mixture of awe and fear in his eyes.

'Aww, he's so adorable,' her inner voice squealed. He was so white, so pure, it made her want to tease him a bit, try to dirty him up.

"Your glasses are here," She stretched out her hand.

"Ah. T-thank y—" he stuttered, reaching out to grasp it when Miku abruptly retreated her hand.

"Oh, but to get it back, you have to do something for me," she said with a sly smirk.

She pointed to her other cheek, the one void of the ugly handprint.

"Peck me on the cheek here," she teased.

* * *

'It'd be great to see how he would react. I want to see if he'll squeal and run away or actually do it. Heh. This is fun. It's kind of relaxing for a change," she smiled a little to herself as she thought.

"Hey, aren't you gonna do—" she asked but got cut off as soft pale lips crashed onto her cheek, emitting a little 'chu' sound, leaving as quickly as it came.

Slowly, a fiery shade of red spread over Miku's cheeks, making her face take on an almost childlike appearance. She quickly turned their head away, embarrassed by his sudden attack. She wasn't expecting him to be so immediate. A corresponding crimson colour also painted the boy's cheeks, quite embarrassed himself for doing something this audacious. The class got even noisier as they saw how shy Len kissed the so-called 'whore' of the school.

In her flustered state, she dropped his glasses and it shattered onto the floor, millions of little glass shards dispersed in different directions.

"O-Oh my gosh. I- I am so so so sorry. I'll- I'll pay you back for this," she croaked, shocked by the turn of events.

"Um, that, I… I can't take notes in class…" he shyly muttered, lowering his head.

Even through her daze of awkwardness, her heart couldn't resist a jump at his cute actions.

"I'll help you do it. I, er, after school, we'll get new glasses, okay?" she urged.

'This would be a good excuse to arrive at Kiyoteru's house a little later," she thought, albeit a little guilty for using Len.

"I-it's really ok-" he chimed in.

"No! I spoilt your glasses and I'm going to take responsibility. That's that!" she insisted, then proceeded to the back of the class to get the dustpan to sweep up the remains of the spectacles.

Well, today might not be so bad after all.

**(A/N: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH unexpected, eh? Sorry for the short chapter though. Thanks for reading! Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: hElloooooOOOOoooOO people :3**

**So I got three more reviews**

**What**

**In**

**The**

**Heavens**

**/hyperventilating activated/**

**MUGOD GUYS ILYSM**

** xX Swimmie Xx, thanks for liking this story. I'll try to make the chapters longer. It's just that my brain just POWS all the time . Thanks for the great suggestion too! I feel so shitty as a fanfic author now asdfghjkl QAQ**

** Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka, thanks for saying it's awesome. :'D pftt duh, Miku is as hot af XD haha**

** Awesome D.T, please continue the ecchi story /wink wonk/ ;) . haha, and thanks as well **

**Right, on to the story!)**

"Hey, hey, try this on!" Miku exclaimed, a little too excited for her own good. She shoved a pair of red rectangular glasses up Len's nose, then stood back to admire how well he donned it. His angular jawline, his sculpted cheekbones, his perfectly symmetrical nose, his slightly full lips, and the dimples in his cheeks and chin all the more enhanced his suave looks. It was a wonder how he wasn't popular, and looked cute instead of the devastatingly handsome guy he was. Perhaps the childish blush that was spread across his face placed him on the cute side. All the same, he was very attractive.

"You look so good, Kagamine-san! All the girls are so gonna fall for you!" Miku cooed.

Len felt his cheeks warming up further and his blush deepening.

"P-please don't flatter me! It's impossible for girls to like me!" he waved his hands, dismissing the thought.

"But you look damn charming in this! It's like a mixture of your robustness accompanied by your extreme adorableness. It's the ultimate combo to melt a girl's heart!" Miku concluded with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

Len clumsily pushed the slipping glasses up his nose, pouting. The way his bottom lip stuck out just made Miku's heart flutter and melt.

'_Why is this guy so cute? Maybe I should consider his type rather than Kiyoteru's type from now on. Haha,' _She regarded jokingly.

"Hatsune-san, it's really fi-" Len protested.

"Tut tut," Miku tutted as if she was lecturing a little kid. "No complaints. I'm getting you this pair and that's that! Consider it as granting my request. I'd love to see the girls in our school fall head over heels for you!" she squealed, clasping her hands together dreamily.

Seeing no point in trying to put up a fight any longer, Len resigned to his defeated fate. Removing the glasses, he flipped over the barcode tag where the price was listed. His eyes widened momentarily as if they would pop out of its sockets before he let out a yelp, gaining much attention from the people in the shop.

"U-um, Hatsune-san, I think we should scratch the idea…"

He showed her the price tag, gulping involuntarily, preparing for an equally surprised gasp.

However, the reaction she gave him was the polar opposite.

"It's to be expected, Kagamine-san. Besides, 8981 yen? This amount is peanuts to me!" she laughed heartily, displaying her pearly whites.

'_Yeah, the only reason why it means nuts to me is because of the guys I sleep with,' _she sighed internally, not feeling very enthusiastic at the memory of the various flirts that she'd slept with.

Long story short, after much struggling, the red spectacles finally settled onto Len's nose bridge securely as they left the shop. Len was sulking a little and his conscience felt plenty guilty. He had on his adorable pout once again, his red cheeks puffed out.

'_Oh god. Kagamine Len, you have no idea how much I want to devour you right now.'_

* * *

Miku hummed as she made her way to the train station with Len, an appeased and contented smile settling on her luscious full lips. It felt good to do something other than constant flirting and sex for a change.

"Y-you know, this r-really isn't necessary, Hatsune-san, but thank you very much," Len piped up out of the blue.

"Nahh, it was pretty much my fault in the start. Anyway, what other way to repay someone for the item that was lost?" she replied coolly.

"A-actually there is a way… But I guess it doesn't really matter now…" he mumbled under his breath.

Miku halted and peered inquisitively at the taller male. Despite his personality, the latter was actually pretty well-built.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Len rubbed the back of his neck, debating whether or not to tell her. It was a habit he never got out of.

'_Well,' _he decided, _'what could be worse? Why not just tell her?'_

"Umm, you see, my science is reaaaaaally bad, and I know you're pretty smart…" he stated.

Miku might be a beauty, but she certainly wasn't one of those stereotypical 'beauty without brains' type of girl. It was actually quite amazing how she managed to cope with her studies and her… ahem.. "work".

At the sound of the suggestion, Miku lightened up. She liked this boy quite a lot, considering he was the first guy she didn't have sexual relations with. They would make good friends, or so she thought. '_I want to do everything a friend could help do!'_ Miku deduced.

"I'll help!" she hollered. "But we'll have to hold it somewhere else because my house is kind of out-of-bounds…" It was just that her cousin who was currently bunking with her occasionally—no, frequently brought girls home to… yeah, you get the idea.

Len cocked his head at her, the fact that her house was unavailable piqued his interest. Nonetheless, he remained silent about it, trying to be polite.

"A-are you sure?! You've already helped me a lot!" he asked worriedly.

"Nope, no problem! I want us to be good friends! Just remember to treat me to ice-cream!" she winked at him teasingly.

"R-really?!" he looked so ecstatic that Miku couldn't help but grin.

Len pondered for a while before quoting, "I guess my house is fine…"

"Great! Then see you tomorrow for extra-lessons, okay? I really gotta rush now, I've got some important business to handle! Bye!" she beamed at him, waving goodbye and rushing towards the approaching train.

At the last minute, she glanced back at Len. She thought she saw his lips tilt up into a smirk but brushed it off as mere oversight.

* * *

"Kiyoteru…. A-Ah….D-don't leave a mark on my neck…." Miku winced.

"Fine," was Kiyoteru's nonchalant reply. He trailed his lips down to the area near her navel, shaped his lips into a 'O', and started to suck vigorously. Miku let out a small whimper at his actions. When he released his lips, a bruised-looking red mark appeared on her flat stomach, reddening by the second.

"And that's for arriving late, dearest," he reasoned. He reached up to give her a flirtatious kiss on her cheek in which Miku's instinctively shot her hand out to push his face away, rejecting his kiss for the second time that day. Miku herself was pretty surprised at her natural reflexes. '_Could it be because earlier Kagamine…...' _She visibly reddened at the memory.

Kiyoteru just looked at her, a little displeased her attention wasn't entirely on him.

**(A/N: What'd you guys think? Sorry for the really crappy ending. Irdk how to end it XD. Sigh, someday i'll try a cliffhanger. I tried making it longer! Please please please review. It keeps me motivated to continue this fic! ^^ Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: waSsUPPPPP!11!1**

**So I got four more reviews.**

**/proceeds to hyperventilate while my family members stare at me awkwardly/**

**I was actually too lazy to write another chapter and planned to put it off for another day but these reviews just made my conscience go: "Son of a b***h, go and do it D:**

**So here I am. **

**Btw, I found out I made a mistake for their ages.**

**They're all 17. I already edited the A/N in chapter one ^^**

** Awesome D.T, mugod please do chop it off with your machete. I laughed so damn hard at the convo you typed out. Man, I cannot even-**

**I chose help for science because I suck (dicks) at it. Sorry And yes, Miku IS DA BOMB! WooOOoOoo**

** Himeyu, aww thank youuuuu. Yes, Len is hot in anything XD Btw, just a spoiler, his personality changes, which you will find out in this chapter :D**

** Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka, yes, kiyoteru is an extra b***h. XD actually there are quite a few**

**fanfics with playgirl Miku~ and they're OVER 9000! (100 points to whoever that gets the reference) times better than me. Thanks, btw!**

** xX Swimmie Xx, I KNEW IT! PEOPLE LOVE SEEING ME HYPERVENTILATE WHAAHAHAA**

**I do read tons of Lenku fanfics, which is what inspired to write one myself ^^**

**You flatter me though but thanks :D**

**Rightoooooo, on to the story!)**

Len gazed at the picture on his mobile phone. Who was it, you ask? Of course, it was none other than our gorgeous heroine, Hatsune Miku. He stared at the picture he secretly took of the tealette. Though it was a candid shot, she looked absolutely pleasing to the eye. Her wide, rounded teal orbs were regarding the glasses on the shelf with wonder. It made her look so cute, so adorable. He chuckled, thinking of the beauty's antics this fine afternoon.

His chuckle nearly awakened the naked brunette beside him. She groaned and shifted her positions, her back facing him. He fiddled with her short, brown hair while observing her. He hardly knew her name… Meiko, was it? He too was not very sure. He did know that she was older than him, around her 20s, since he encountered her while walking along the alleyway where the backdoor of a pub was situated at.

_***FLASHBACK, B***HES!*(sorry, it totally ruined the mood )**_

She staggered out of the backdoor, clearly drunk while grasping a bottle of half-finished sake tightly in her hands. She wobbled towards him, giggling like a madwoman. She placed a dainty finger on his chest and seductively whispered near his ear; "Heeeeey handsome lad. You wanna bang?" An inviting look was displayed on her face and being the guy he _really _was, he didn't even bother to fight the temptation.

_***FLASHBACK END***_

And here he was, sleeping right next to a woman he hardly knew, except for her name.

She was thoroughly satisfying though. Her chest was considerably large and she had the 'hourglass figure' most girls died for. She was quite a beauty as well, so he had quite a fun time with this one.

He turned his attention back to his mobile phone, still staring at the picture.

'_I think I'll play with her for a while. She's quite the catch. She's surprisingly quite gullible and naïve, despite being labelled and infamously known as 'The Queen Whore'. She's an interesting one I'd like to keep…' _Len ruminated.

The corner of Len's lips tilted up into a sly and seductive smirk.

'_Are you prepared, Hatsune Miku?'_

* * *

When Miku arrived in school with Kiyoteru, there was tons of uncontrollable squealing from a large crowd of girls.

'_What the hell is the commotion about? Free food or something?'_ she thought curiously.

As the two made their way towards the horde of people, it immediately parted like the Red Sea. No one really wanted to be near them or even associate with them. Actually, more specifically, with Miku. Well, no one except majority of the guys in school who constantly fantasized about her. Let me repeat. FANTASIZE.

When they got to the center of the attention, Miku took in a sharp intake of breathe. Kiyoteru's jaw dropped, his mouth wide open in disbelief. Both froze.

It was Len, looking as impressive as can be. His slightly long hair was pulled back with a rubber band into a small, cute ponytail. He was sporting the glasses that Miku had compensated for him yesterday and he looked unquestionably dashing. Wow, such little image changes but it had made such a great impact.

After recovering from her initial shock, Miku ran up to him and pinched his cheeks, much to everyone's surprise.

'OH. MY. GOSH. You look better than I had expected! And what did I tell you? Seems like you're pretty well-received, eh?" she teased, still filled with amazement.

An angry vein popped in Kiyoteru's temple. He stalked off, fuming mad. _Wow, so everyone's paying attention to __**him**__ now, huh?_

As the raging tornado stormed to his classroom, he bumped into a VERY familiar blonde.

"Lily," he greeted.

* * *

Len's face flushed radish red and he stared at his feet, hoping no one would notice how embarrassed he was.

"W-wah… Don't say that… I'm already as embarrassed as it is," he pleaded.

"Dawww, come on! Don't be so shy!" she exclaimed, looking at his face by dipping her head underneath.

The throng of students looked on, still aghast at the good relationship they had. All of them had the same thought at the back of their minds; 'Since when did they develop such a bond?' The two's conversation made Miku seems less unapproachable and more friendly than the countless rumors that was spread around had claimed. However, girls still continued gossiping about the scene, desperately trying to bring her reputation down due to their undying jealously for Miku.

"Hey, hey, maybe she's trying to tempt and seduce Kagamine-san! Gosh, poor him!"

"Remember when he kissed her on the cheek? She probably threatened him to do so. She's plausibly doing the same now!"

"Ew! She's aiming for innocent Len? What a b***h!"

Miku's sensitive ear picked up the negative comments yet again and fidgeted uncomfortably under their scrutinizing glare.

'_Why is it that I'm much more bothered about it now?' _she speculated.

Len, sensing the change in atmosphere, took hold of Miku's wrist with a strong grip. Nothing was really surprising her now. Based on his well-built figure, it wasn't astonishing that he was considerably strong.

He dragged Miku out of the mob, running towards the courtyard with her. An obliging Miku just obediently followed.

'_Guess this is a good start for a short break from my constant flirting," _Miku smiled slightly, secretly thanking the blonde boy.

**(A/N: This aint a cliffhanger to me XD Welps.**

**What are they gonna do in the courtyard? *wink wonks***

**Will update on Kiyo and Lily in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW :D IT'S LIKE ENERGY FOOD TO ME!**

**Also, idk if I can update tomorrow. I have a science test to study for. Sorry guys! I'll try to, though!)**


	5. Chapter 5

***WARNING, UNCENSORED VULGARITIES***

**(A/N : hi.**

**I got 7 reviews.**

**Hmm.**

**I think I'm gonna start freaking out about right n-**

**/hyperventilates and screams like a maniac in the middle of class/**

**WHAT IN THE WORLD ASDFGHJKL 12332efnuieaonf487g9byt98w**

**WAHAHAHA BOW DOWN TO ME, PEASANTS! (jk)**

**You guys are such nice people :**

**(btw I fucked up on the science test whahaahahah)**

** J053D4N13L35C083D0, there are actually quite a few slutty Miku fics And thanks for the good luck!**

** Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka, maybe I should make Len rape her. .Hope he gets his Oscar soon, before Leonardo Dicaprio XD**

** AkiraSaphire, weeeee thanks to the power food here I am ;) lovely daughter* of a mother who gave birth to a legend*. Yep, that's me! I didn't know that was considered a cliffhanger ahahaha.**

**UNINTENTIOINAL CLIFFHANGER SUCCESS!**

** Himeyu, yes, Len is fucking a stranger because he's badass like that. XD And of course she can satisfy him better than Meiko, Miku is OVER 9000! times more sexier**

** Awesome D.T, DICKLESS BASTARD WAHAHAHHA. you'll see in this chapter! 'fuck, fuck, fuck her till she cums a fountain'. You are my soul ****animal**** fanfic writer. Awww, thanks for saying it's worth it. q u q .Thanks for the good luck!**

** solitaryloner, wahahaha, but you're logged in XD. Thanks for saying that it's cute. q u q .How did you know he wasn't a good kid?! *gesps at your psychic abilities* My friend offered to proof read for me after she saw your review. e u e I'll try to make my chapters longer!**

** not a tenshi, PLOT TWIST! *rolls a body-less head around* (1000 points to whoever that gets the reference. ****Dan howell's video****) it'll be revealed, don't you worry child (another reference). **

**I'm Len-biased too! Highfive! Too high! Too low! Too slow!**

**Okay, sorry vuv**

**Thanks anyway!**

**Ogei, now I'm gonna get to da story!)**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Where the hell is Kiyoteru?!" I screamed, feeling rather cross. I had appointed my girls, those who were always following me around, to report to me on Kiyoteru's current whereabouts. The result?

"Sorry, Lily-sama. We can't find him anywhere."

What a useless bunch. They can never get _**anything** _right. I should really get new ones.

I set off, deciding to look for him myself. You should never trust a servant to do a queen's job.

While I was weaving my body through the string of students in the corridor, I could've sworn I saw him. Kiyoteru, that is. That unmistakable brown hair and spectacles. Who am I kidding? It definitely was him.

I rushed off, following his path. He was pretty tall and he stood out among the average-height students. As he walked pass the first-years, he gave them scrutinizing glares, scaring the living daylights out of them.

'_He seems really mad…' _ I was considering whether or not to continue stalki—I mean, following him, when he abruptly whipped his head around. I gasped, thinking he had seen me. However, he bent to the floor, picking up his fallen handkerchief.

'_It seems like he hasn't noticed me yet. Now's a good time to run before he flares at me too. Embarrassing.'_

I was prepared to turn on my heels when he looked up and caught sight of me.

'_Oh shit,'_

He approached me, a suspicious look evident on his face.

'_Oh god, I hope he doesn't know I was following him,'_

Despite all that, my heart was palpitating as he got closer to me. It was booming so loud, everyone probably heard it. I just know it. They were just giving the beautiful me some face to spare.

"Lily," Kiyoteru greeted me.

When he called out my name, I felt as if the butterflies in my stomach were on a rampage. I was feeling all jittery then, and I shivered at his husky, low voice perfectly pronouncing my name. God, he was such a seducer even without trying.

'Ki-Kiyoteru…" I tried to suppress a blush but to no avail.

I felt as though it was perfect at that moment. I envisioned us at the beach and the students had vanished into thin air. It was only us, and Kiyoteru held both my hands while he said my name. My fantasy might have lasted for eternity if not for _HER._

Hatsune Ew-ku and a blonde ran past us, her strawberry _stench_ filling my nose. Yueck. Disgusting. How do people even have the heart to say she smells _good?_ They should really get their noses checked.

As the bitch ran past, I noticed that her hand was entwined with the blonde's.

'_Stole another boyfriend, didn't she? '_

I turned back to Kiyoteru, deciding that Ew-ku wasn't worth my precious time or attention.

Kiyoteru's attention, however, was still directed at the two. His face was contorted in an all-consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing red, his mouth spouting words that were unintelligible, spewing into space like a volcano.

Finally, as they disappeared further down the halls (thankfully), Kiyoteru looked to me. He had on a stoic expression, but his fury was apparent. In a split second, his expression changed. He seemed as if he was enlightened and brightened up. Being his ex-girlfriend, I could easily tell that he just got an idea in his head and briefly smirked, leaving me puzzled.

"Lily. Do you still love me?" he asked.

At his sudden question, a deeper blush swept across my face. Why was he asking me such a question?! I pondered whether or not to tell him while his face twisted into that of an annoyed, impatient look. Luckily, being the smart gal I was, I realized I needed to answer him before he spewed fire at me.

"Y-YES!" I squeaked, my voice unintentionally raised in both volume and pitch. Surrounding students looked at me with curiousity, making me hiss at them in response. Insolent brats.

Kiyoteru proceeded to get nearer to me and his delicate fingers lifted my chin up, forcing me to look straight into his hypnotizing gray eyes. I sighed contentedly at the close proximity of our faces.

"Then, my dear, I need you to do something for me," he smiled. Oh gosh, he's just so dashing.

"Anything for you, Kiyo," I breathed, dazed.

"Break Miku and the blondie up," Without warning, his voice turned into a low growl, dripping with hatred.

'_This could be my chance to leave a good impression on Kiyoteru! Then he'll realize just how __**wonderful**__ I am and fall head over heels for me. Eventually, we'll live happily ever after!_ ' I considered.

Without further hesitation, I agreed, placing a sinister smile on Kiyoteru's face.

'_I'll have Kiyo wrapped around my little finger all over again!' _I grinned, looking pretty similar to Kiyoteru.

He still looked as hot as me.

* * *

Miku and Len stood under the sakura tree, their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breaths as they panted heavily.

"Haaaa….That was some workout!" Miku laughed, wincing a little at her aching muscles. She wasn't really accustomed to _proper_ exercising, thus the throbbing pain.

"At least you got out of there," he responded, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

'_Awww. Kagamine Len, you're such a sweet guy,'_ she cooed thoughtfully.

"You didn't have to. I mean, I'm pretty much used to it already. Plus, you're gonna get teased for this," she giggled. She was pleased that he had done that though. How contradicting.

"You've done quite a lot for me. You're even coming over today to help me. Just a little something, you know," he winked at her and she thought it looked a little… suggestive? She shook her head, as if shaking away the doubtful thoughts of Len in her head.

'_Keep your imagination in check, Miku. Must be the flirty guys that are getting to your head,' _she rationalized, brushing her suspicions off.

After that, awkward silence ensued as both teens basked in each other's presence. It was nice to have silence once in a while rather than the incessant gosspiping surrounding Miku constantly.

"Err… Let's sit down…" Len mumbled, breaking the pin-drop silence. He settled himself comfortably and patted to the empty space beside him. Miku sat, feeling relieved. Instinctively, she leaned her hand against Len's sturdy shoulder, peace washing over her as she closed her eyes in bliss. The sweet strawberry scent of her hair wafted into his nostrils. Len was a little shocked at the girl's sudden actions and blushed, his heart fluttering. Yes, the _**real**_ Kagamine Len, the flirt, not the shy sweet boy everyone knew, blushed at such a small contact. He felt foolish. He's had more physical and intimate contact than this. Albeit that, he couldn't resist the feeling of bashfulness. Crap, he was turning into the softie that he was_ acting_ like.

He raised both arms, preparing to gently push off the girl's head when a sickeningly sweet voice interrupted, alerting both the blonde and tealette.

"Heeeeeeey lover-boy," The source of voice came from a tall, shapely blonde who was fluttering her eyelids flirtatiously at Len, her dainty hands gesturing 'come here'. Len immediately recognized her as Lily. He has heard several rumors about her and her constant brainstorming with her 'minions' on how to keep other girls at bay from Kiyoteru. He also heard about Lily slapping the pretty Miku.

"Ugh, sickening Lily," Miku spat, rolling her eyes. "We should go before she jumps at you, Kagamine-san. She's as possessive as her boyfriend."

As they stood up to leave, Lily jumped at the chance to cling onto Len's arm.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" she pouted. Oh no, she didn't look cute pouting. It was just plain un-sexy and un-cute. She looked like a horse.

Before Miku could even say anything in retort, Lily dragged a struggling Len away, leaving her dumbfounded.

'_What is going on?'_

* * *

**(A/N: sorry for the crappy chapter. I'm super tired XD I'll try to make the next one more interesting! Thanks to all my readers! All thumbs up for y'all! **

** )**


	6. Chapter 6

***WARNING! UNCENSORED VULAGRITIES*(won't be putting this warning anymore for other chapters bc I'm as lazy as shit. Besides, I've already warned you in my bio so-)**

**(A/N: **hey guys! So I've decided not to put my a/ns in bold. It won't be too hard on the eyes and I can highlight important areas. Yes, yes, I know I'm a nice author. You're welcome. *bows*

Btw, for those of you who don't read my prev a/ns because they are all so long-winded, I actually **reply to my reviews** in them. Just sayin'.

**J053D4N13L35C083D0: **actually, that would be hard, considering she doesn't have actually feelings for him. It's only possible to do so if Kiyoteru is involved so-

**Hanaloid: **yes, logic in my world is as fucked as shit. Thanks for the encouragement! And your user isn't crappy D:

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: **Wahahahaha, I consider Lily more as a flirt since I don't **THINK **she's planning to fuck him…

Is Len falling for Miku?! Keep on reading to find out! (lmao at my shameless advertising) Len is so innocent despite him screwing around with random women hahaahhha. Well, Lily is a stereotypical blonde that is portrayed on the net (no offense to blondes, okay?) She's pretty arrogant as you can see from what was going through her little mind. (like Sharpay Evans, I must say. Don't kill me when you read this, Rachel)

Wahahahah we'll see about that ;) I love yuh too

**Awesome D.T: **Yeah, go ahead. Send me their ears though. Then you can be Vincent van Gogh lmao.

Lily is going to have his way with him ;) (no, don't let your dirty mind get to you huehuehue)

I'm planning to put him in later when Len and Miku's relationship has grown even closer to the point that Miku trusts him enough to tell him her deepest, darkest secrets. *lurks in the dark corners of the room and laughs like a maniac*

Righttoooooooooooooo, let's jump into le story!)

* * *

**Len's POV **_**(a/n: yes, I know. Finally, a guy's pov. And the best thing is, it's Len's.)**_

'_Where the fuck is this blonde bitch taking me? Wait a minute. I'm blonde too. Am I insulting my own kind? Okay, I really need to get my thoughts in check," _my mind was reeling with random thoughts and I brushed my free hand through my fringe several times, annoyed.

We exited the school courtyard and entered the school building through the backdoor, grabbing quite a lot of attention. Wow, this Lily sure is a She-Hulk. With just one hand, she could swing open a door like a rampaging monkey. We—I mean, she marched on to the locker area, with me lagging behind. I could've easily pried my wrist out of her hand but I figured I wanted to hear what she had to say. I mean, this woman is so attached to that Kiyoteru. Why would she suddenly flirt with me? As if agreeing on how odd her behavior was, the students in the hallway stared at us and I resisted the urge to glare back.

'_Being shy sure is tough,'_ I unknowingly let out a sigh.

She suddenly stopped walking and I was so caught in my thoughts that I almost crashed into her. I managed to stop myself in time but stepped onto the heels of her foot.

"Watch it," she hissed menacingly. Wow, this sourpuss sure changed her character fast. I assumed we had reached our destination, since she had dropped her façade in front of me.

It was an empty room, the home economics room, to be precise. Lily turned to me, her arms akimbo and her face twisted into a scowl. That expression suited her pretty well.

"Alright. Listen up, Kagamine. I want you and that bitch Hatsune to break off whatever awkward relationship you have," Lily barked while demonstrating a breaking gesture. Both her fists stuck together and lined up horizontally. She did a splitting motion, her fists tearing apart. "Got it?"

'_Huh. This bimbo thinks she rules over me just because I act timid and all, eh? Well, I'll show her who's boss," _

I sat up on a nearby table, my legs crossing over. I rested my cheek on one palm, my elbow landing on my knee as I leant forward. My lips slanted to one side. I took my glasses off for more effect. This was fun.

"Oh? And how does this proposal benefit me?" I asked, smiling deviously.

Lily's jaw dropped and her mouth was agape. She was clearly surprised now that I had dropped my façade too. I didn't really mind letting her see who I really was. She could tattle on and on, but would anyone believe the gossip-monger over the boy whom no one knew was _acting _shy for a year? The answer was simple. No.

Trying to compose her usual sassy attitude, she sashayed over to me. I could see determination fuelled in her eyes. At least this was getting somewhere.

"Well," she started, simultaneously checking out her manicured nails. "First off, Kiyo wouldn't bother the teal hooker anymore,"

"And how so?" I was intrigued. Of course this was related to Kiyoteru, but him staying away from Miku was new.

"You see, what I'm doing right now is to impress Kiyo. And he'll be soooooo _amazed _at my ability to obey his orders efficiently that he'll fall for me again. Then you can have her back, provided that she doesn't go around screwing other people's boyfriends and blaming their poor girlfriends again," she pointed out, cringing a little. _**(a/n: see chapter one. She was referring to that incident.)**_

I mentally face-palmed. "If we're getting back together again eventually, then wh—" _then what's the use of separating us in the first place _was what I wanted to say before she interrupted my speech.

"And if the first idea doesn't appeal to you, then here's the second benefit. She'll get off your back. That's wonderful, isn't it?" she finished lamely, looking up from her azure nails. Hmm, yeah. Such great benefits.

Just to spite her, I deliberately disagreed.

"No," I dissented. Why, she was being used and she didn't even realize it. Typical, dumb Lily.

She fumed at this, glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I'd probably be fed to stray dogs right now. I chuckled a little, imagining Lily even daring to go near a stray dog. She'd probably lament that they were too filthy and bug-infested, judging from her character I had seen so far.

"Why you… What's so funny?!" She dug out a comb from her pocket and flung it at me. I dodged it cleanly, taking into account that her aiming sucked balls.

She snarled at me, baring her teeth. "You'd better cooperate, Kagamine, or I'll do nasty things to your subject of adoration," she screeched at me.

Subject of adoration? She was just a toy to me. Not that Lily knew, considering the fact that I had put up such an Oscar-winning performance for a year and almost a month now.

With that, she picked up her comb and barged out, cursing aloud. _**(a/n: that rhymed)**_

I chortled, amused. '_Let the battle begin, shall we?'_

* * *

'_What on earth did Lily want with Len?' _Miku pondered, pacing around on the grass. '_Is she going all out to make my life miserable by taking my only friend away from me?'_

Kiyoteru approached her as her back was turned and gave her a little tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Len, she instantly whipped around. "Kagamine-san?" she inquired. Her face fell when she realized it wasn't him.

At the mention of his name, Kiyoteru clenched his fists and his jaw tightened. All over him already, huh?

"Sorry to disappoint you, Miku, but I'm pretty sure I'm not blonde and I don't tie my hair into a childish ponytail," he stated crossly.

Miku immediately jumped to Len's defence. "Hey! It's not childish, it's cute!" she berated, pouting slightly.

'_Ah, wait till those pair of luscious lips are mine. Just imagine the things I'll do with it," _Kiyoteru thought possessively.

"Hmm, whatever. Anyway, I'd like you to _accompany _me for a few more nights," he proposed, grinning at the thought of caressing her drool-worthy figure.

"I can't," she replied, biting her lip. She couldn't possibly tell him that she wanted to take a rest. He would laugh at her and tell the whole school. She would be teased even more than she was now, since she had been doing this "business" for a year non-stop.

'_Think of a lie, Miku. Think of a lie!'_ she chided her brain.

"I already have plans with Gakupo," she finally blurted out, relieved she had escaped from this controlling sex-addict. She made a mental note to tell Gakupo to help her out a bit.

"Oh. Is that so? That's a pity. After Gakupo, maybe?" he laughed, smirking at her. He stalked off after saying his piece.

"I hope my hint was enough to prepare you for when you finally land into my clutches," he said to himself, smiling darkly in the process.

* * *

**(A/N: **How was it? Sorry, but Len still doesn't like her YET. Short chappie but fuck it. It's like 3 in the morning. Hope y'all enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!)


	7. Chapter 7

(**A/N**: Sorry for the late update! Was busy with school. Yep, fuck school. _**Just an important notice in case this is the last update before my brief hiatus; 7-20 May is my mid-year exam period so I will not be able to update.**_

so I'm going to just jump into to replying the reviews XD

**J053D4N13L35C083D0: **Heh. Who wouldn't?

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: **If only this was fantasy-themed, I might consider it. XD Oh I'm four-eyed too XD ahhaha. Discrimination against my own type LOLOL. Basically, yes. He just wants to toy with her. He's just a great actor XD

**Awesome D.T: **Yeah. But I guess it's more of the other way round? Yes, lucky Lily XD. HAHAHA we'll see about whether he'll rape her lmao. Thanks for saying that too o u o

**not a tenshi: **thank yoouuuuu XD I'm kinda lazy to write lily's pov. I'm sorry vwv. Idk, he'll prolly be shocked as fuck XD the development will be in this chapter, most likely. Heh. Naaaah you don't whine too much. XD I like reviews \(^0^)/

Thanks to my readers!)

* * *

Miku sat on the grass restlessly whilst waiting for Len to come back. She took a peek at her wrist watch before sighing a little. Classes were going to start and their free time would be over soon. What the hell did Lily want with Len exactly?! She instinctively tapped her fingers on the grass as she found herself getting impatient.

As if God-sent, Miku spotted something yellow and fluffy in the distance, about a stone's throw away. As the figure got closer, it was unmistakably Len. She ran forward, quite elated to see him.

"Len!" she exclaimed, ditching the formalities and honorifics. "What took you so long? What did Lily want? " she questioned, one eyebrow raised in curiousity.

Luckily, Len had it all planned out on his way back, so he casually said, "Oh, nothing. She just wanted to ask me about Kiyoteru. She didn't want to ask you since she knew it would end up in a catfight. She thought we looked kind of close and that you trusted me enough to tell me about your life happenings so…." He fidgeted with his fingers a little, trying to restore his "original" self after that façade drop to make his act more believable. "She was acting all flirty because she thought it would better convince me to spit anything out. Of course I didn't since you didn't actually tell me anything…" For a while there, Len actually looked genuinely disappointed.

Miku, being super naïve as she was, bought the story. She tip-toed a little and slung her arm around Len's shoulders. "You want me to trust you? But I'm the school's most infamous person! Don't you despise me even just a little?" she inquired.

"No… Actually, I'd love for us to be close friends!" he gave a bright smile which displayed his set of straight pearly whites. '_Hmm, yeah. Of course I'd want you to trust me. You're an interesting lady," he joked._

Miku giggled girlishly at his reply and felt relieved. '_I'm glad this wasn't a one sided friendship,' _she thought. Deciding it would be best to give a reply, she responded. "Even though it's been barely a week, I do trust you. You're the first person to approach me with good intentions and actually isn't afraid to be my friend."

At this, Len felt a pang of guilt. Good intentions? He just wanted to toy with her; fuck her and leave her in the lurch. At this point, he actually reconsidered his actions but quickly brushed it off. '_What the hell! I really am becoming a softie!'_ he cursed his conscience.

Len had stayed silent for quite a while, immersed in his thoughts again. Miku began worrying she had said something awkward and embarrassing, even for her.

"E—er… Len?" she questioned. He snapped out of his thoughts and faced her, meeting her teal orbs. He might have seen many beauties, but her eyes were captivating. They had a certain undefinable sparkle to them. Alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief.

"O-oh. That. I was just a bit shocked when you claimed that you trusted me. U-um, but I'm glad you do." He responded, flashing her yet another smile. It was a goofy looking, lopsided grin. He looked so awkward, yet nonetheless, it didn't make him look any less attractive. Heck, he looked even more dashing, even.

This time, Miku wasted no time in returning the smile with a genuine one of her own. It wasn't everyday anyone got to see her genuine smile. Actually, may I correct that; only Len and _him _had ever seen it. (_**a/n: him as in ex-bf, fyi)**_

It was difficult to describe that smile. Angelic? Close, but not there. It was much more. It had this bit of innocence of jubilation, despite her being quite the floozy. It wasn't innocence in the sense of body, but rather in the mind, which was something Len had lost. He just had lust and trickery clouding his mind. However, that smile wasn't completely as pure as it seemed, for it still had this piece of lingering sadness which piqued Len's interest. If you had a brief glance at that angelic smile, you wouldn't have been able to tell. But then again, how could anyone bear to look away?

That tiny piece of sadness was one of the reasons why he wanted Miku to trust him. She was quite the puzzle that he had resolved to unravel. He, after all, loved mysteries even as a child. He had pretended to be a detective when he was little and went around spying on his neighbours. He chuckled, reminiscing his innocent days before he started his hormonal chaos. Lust permeated his cerulean eyes as his licked his lips, thinking of several girl's unclothed figures. Mm-mm.

Miku twittered upon hearing him chuckle. Sometimes, it was just… entertaining to see him lost in thought. It was a time when she could admire the extent of his pulchritudinous looks. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything; he was just like… eye-candy, and an adorable one at that. She could stare at him for hours on end, but still crush on someone else. Not that she was going to crush on anyone else. She's had a try at love and it was an utter disaster. Gazing at his face? She would definitely consider.

Her giggle that was a reminiscent of wind chimes brought him out of his own world. It was like music to his ear—and he wasn't exaggerating. It seemed as if she was singing. With that thought, he decided to hear her sing one day. If her laugh was already this melodious, he couldn't imagine for her vocal chords.

He realized he had let his guard down in front of her and smacked his palm lightly on his head. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid,' _he repeated. Despite his best efforts, lust was getting to him and the fact that a beauty was directly beside him didn't help. His mind flashed images of Miku, naked, pinned below him and moaning his name in pleasure. '_Shit,'_ he cursed under his breath as the area between his pants started to tighten. He looked down, only to find a tent-like shape situated there. His face flushed red and he desperately tried to hide it, attempting to cover his bulge with his hand. Cold sweat slowly started forming on his hairline as he tensed up. He looked very, very, VERY peculiar. If I must say it, he looked constipated. Within seconds, he rushed off into the school building, shouting "mother nature is calling" to Miku before he burst through the doors and rushed to the nearest bathroom to relieve his erection. This morning proved to be quite a challenge; quite hard, literally.

* * *

The walk to Len's house was mostly filled with Miku's cheerful voice yapping away. She was trying very hard to strike up a conversation with Len but he was either not in the mood or just wasn't paying attention. She hoped it was the latter. She didn't want to get on the wrong side of Len's bed. After all, the quietest people were the scariest when they were mad.

"Len?"

No response.

"Len?"

Still no response.

"Lenny-len? Lenny? Len-len? Len-kuuuuun? Kagamine Len?!"

This went on for about two minutes, Miku calling out a wide array of different humourous nicknames, before she finally, unable to hold her patience, frantically waved her hands in front of his face and shouted, "LEN!"

He, not for the first time, snapped out of his reverie. "O-oh. I'm really sorry," he rubbed the back of his head, his face red with embarrassment but it was not entirely due to Miku alerting him. It was because of back then, when he was so aroused just by imagining himself taking advantage of Miku. A deeper blush swept across his face. Oh god, what was wrong with him. He had been sexually intimate with countless girls without any shame and just with mere imagination; here he was as red as a beetroot. Perhaps he needed to consult a doctor.

After that awkward situation, the rest of the walk was silent and both were left to their own devices; Miku, rejecting the various guys who were asking for her services through text, and Len, trying his hardest not to get a boner again.

* * *

"Um… So this is my house…"Len muttered shyly. It was like any regular house, spick and span. The faint citrus smell of oranges and a slight hint of banana scent wafted through the air. It looked quite homely to say the least, except that it was completely empty.

"Um… Where's the rest of your family?" Miku laughed nervously. This was not good. I mean, sure, if this was another guy, this situation would be perfectly normal for her. But this was innocent Len we were talking about. A guy and girl, regardless of their purity levels, alone can never be good. Not that Miku knew Len had made love to countless already.

"They're not here at the moment…" he replied. He noticed the slight blush on Miku's face when he said that and mentally smirked. '_Oh? So someone is getting feisty eh? Better get my act on,'_

He pretended to process what information he had, pausing a long while for effect, before holding his breath to make his face red hot, as if he was embarrassed.

"Oh god. I-I won't do anything, M-miku! I promise! H-heart my cross! Eh? I mean cross my heart!" he stumbled over his words nervously. _'Man, where the hell is my Oscar?' _he joked. He enjoyed this all too much.

Miku, on the other hand, who was completely oblivious to his act, just blushed even more. "I-I'm sure you won't! Nothing will happen!" she immediately responded. '_That is, if I don't eat you up. God, this guy needs to stop being hecka adorable," she mentally cooed._

After a moment of gawky fidgeting and glances at each other, Len spoke up. "I'll bring you up my room first so we can… um… start our lesson… I guess…"

At this, Miku perked up. She was just dying to know how his room looked like. She expected it to be completely organized like any other neat, quiet person. Her shy smile then broadened into a wide beam as she enthusiastically agreed.

Len turned around and led the way up the stairs, his face full of mischief when he was aware she wasn't looking. '_She's pretty eager to get up my room eh? Or rather in my pants," _his silently snickered.

Oh boy, little did he know he was in for trouble.

* * *

(**A/N: **longest chapter I've ever written to make up for the delay. It was full of repetitive words though :( sorry!

Anyway, again, reiterating, _**7-20 May is my mid-year exam period so I will not be able to update. This might or might not be my last update for now. Wish me luck! **_

That is all, dear readers! Please please please do review, okay? :D Energy food, y'know XD)


	8. Chapter 8

(**A/N: **Soooooo I managed to squeeze in some time for y'all in between my studies and beg for the computer! (pathetic, I know) Rightoooo, on to reviews, some notices, and we'll dive into that story!

**Review replies**

**zhane17: **Yes, they're perverts like me. He's not really being ignored. He just goes kinda unnoticed teehee. He's so smexy I agree wooooooo

**J053D4N13L35C083D0: **Thanks for the luck! You'll find out if she is or not!

**not a tenshi:** ooooohhh I see XD It's not a useless suggestion! X3 Thanks for the other suggestion! I'll use it for my chapter from now on! Thanks for the best wishes!

**HanaLoid: **you don't get email notifications? Q U Q oh yeah, eating means cannibalism, that makes sense. God bless you too!

**Awesome D.T: **Thanks for the luck! Yes, a boner hohoho. Idk who'll eat who first, depends ;)) You'll find out now! **I'm updating now 'cuz of all of your reviews! **

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: ***hands you a piece of tissue & hands you soul-chan's machete* go ahead and cut his banana *throws banana to minions* He might, he might not. Thanks a lot for the best wishes!

**WinterRabbit-chan: **teehee, soon. you'll find out in the later chapters, don't wanna spoil it for you!

**Notices:  
**

I'll have **short explanatory notes after the story** so it won't spoil the mood of the story. Suggested by **'not a tenshi'**! Many thanks!

Eg **(in the story)**: lmao **(*1)**

**(after the story)**: 1: she's laughing her ass off.

Okay, let's jump into le story! WOoOOOOooOo!11! e u e b)

* * *

When both teens reached the top of the stairs, they were flabbergasted. What they saw had sent their minds reeling. Miku was filled with consternation. Around her, everything was engulfed in an eerie silence while she was motionless in the middle of it all. It was as if her brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Len paled at the sight of _them_, bewilderment visible on his charming face. His handsome brows flew to a frown as he regained his senses. He slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking his head a little. _"_Stupid Meiko! Why didn't she throw them out on her way home as I told her to! Stupid Rin, stupid me! Dammit! How could we have not noticed it this morning before we left for school!"he cursed under his breath, loud enough only for himself to hear. His mind quickly turned its gears to formulate a good excuse.

It took a while for Miku to register what she saw into her brain. When she finally did, she sent a mixture of a confused and accusing glare at Len. In it, however, still had a glint of hope. Len decided to make use of that tiny piece of hope that seemed to be diminishing as the seconds ticked by.

He took off his red glasses, rubbed his eyes and placed them back on. He wore his most puzzled looking expression before it changed to one of realisation. He turned to Miku, looking extremely abashed and told her, "Th-these used c-condoms belong to my sister. I told her to throw them out yesterday after her session with her boyfriend in her room. I guess she decided not to heed the advice of her younger brother. Sorry you had to see this," he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. '_Buy the story! Buy the story!'_ he pleaded.

Even after hearing what he said, Miku still shot him a sceptical look. '_I'm not sure if I can believe him. I mean, I do trust Len, but I trusted __**him **_**(*1)**_ too when he gave me a similar excuse and….'_ Her train of thoughts trailed off.

Len went into a state of panic when he saw the traces of doubt on her face. '_Shit! Fuck everything! The game just started, I can't lose her trust at such a vital time!' _he internally swore.

As if reading his mind, the front door noisily swung open and a teen strolled in. Both teens instinctively turned towards the source of the sound. The newly arrived teen looked up, sensing presence other than herself in her house. Her azure eyes landed on Miku and Len and her eyebrows raised in confusion. "Who's that?" she asked, walking up the stairs.

"Rin," Len greeted, bowing low. Now Rin looked even more confused. What the hell was up with her brother?! Since when had he treated her with such respect? **(*2)**

Miku examined the girl in front of her. She resembled Len a lot, save for the slight slope on her chest. It was as if she was a perfect female carbon copy of Len. She had striking cerulean eyes which were accompanied by a glint of mischief in it. She had choppy, uneven, layered blonde hair which reached just an inch above her shoulders. She was surprisingly about half a head shorter than Miku, despite looking much more mature than the both of them. She donned a white rabbit ear- like bow on the top of her head and her fringe was nicely swept to the side of her face with two white bobby pins. Two other congruent hair pins of a similar colour nestled comfortably on the other side of her hair to keep it from obstructing her view. She had on a uniform of a different school and was clutching her schoolbag. It was covered by so many contemporary badges that one could hardly tell the colour of the bag. In her other hand was an orange lollipop that she had removed from her mouth so she could speak.

"Good afternoon," Miku imitated Len in bowing for it was an obligation to treat the hosts or owners of the house with respect in her country, Japan.

She nodded in acknowledgement before speaking up. "You guys looked scared to death up here just now. What's wrong?"

Len pointed to the several used condoms that were scattered on the floor. "You forgot to throw out your condoms after your session with your boyfriend last night," he stated, winking at Rin for her to get the signal.

Rin, of course, being his twin, understood perfectly. She decided to play along. He would owe her big time later. "Oh shit. Sorry 'bout that," She grinned goofily as if the condoms were nothing but dirty socks. "Len, throw them out for me. I've got loads of work to do. Thanks a bunch." She walked past him towards her bedroom but not before whispering in his ear, "You owe me big time. Now go throw your shit yourself. There's no way I'm touching them," With that, Rin slammed her door shut.

After that awkward conversation, it dawned on Miku that it wasn't Len's. She let out a sigh of relief before laughing lightly. "Oh my gosh. For a second there, I thought they were yours," she wiped a drip of sweat of anxiousness off her forehead with the back of her smooth palm. She gave him a smile, apologising, "Sorry for doubting you. I swear I'll trust you wholeheartedly from now on."

Len beamed back as he gingerly picked up the condoms off the floor. "It's fine! Just wait here while I throw out these." He ran down the flight of stairs, simpering. '_This just made things easier for me.'_

* * *

Miku was now in Len's room (of course after he thoroughly checked the room for anymore evidences of his night with Meiko) and she absolutely, absolutely, ABSOLUTELY adored it. Though a little cramped, it was cosy looking. It was cool and refreshing since the air conditioner had been turned on to a mere 18 degrees Celsius. Both teens sat on the fuzzy, carpeted blue floor. Len grabbed a large quilt and had draped it over both of them to warm them up a little. Miku gazed at the room longingly. If only her house looked as cosy and homely as this, instead of the lifeless and dull span of area she was faced with every day.

The room was cheery for it was all covered in yellow with the occasional navy blue. The wallpaper was dotted with graphics of bananas and Miku giggled at that. It was so cute, just like Len.

There was a study table void of anything except for a Macbook and a table lamp. There was a midnight blue leather seat situated in front of the desk but it looked more uncomfortable compared to sitting on the floor. The back of the chair was just unusually straight and would sprain their spine in an uncomfortable position so they had decided to sit on the floor instead.

The floor of the room was covered entirely by the cobalt blue carpet, accentuating the room with complementary colours. It was made of a warm, fuzzy material; polypropylene perhaps. Miku loved it and made another mental note to herself to buy a rug of this material for her room.

For backing support purposes, they had chosen to sit in front of the side of Len's bed. It was soft, possibly made of memory foam. Miku let out a small blissful sigh of contentment.

Their textbooks laid sprawled in front them. Miku picked up one with bold green letters printed across the surface of the cover: '化学の教科書ボリュームA'. **(*3)** In a smaller font was 'Chemistry Textbook Volume A'.

"Let's start with Chemistry, shall we?" She gave him no time to answer, for she had flipped open the book.

Len breathed out in annoyance. '_This is all for the sake of the game,' _he repeatedly proclaimed to himself in his mind.

* * *

Miku was a surprisingly good teacher; what she had taught him could be registered in his head, unlike the teacher's, which just flew out of his other ear as fast as it travelled in from one ear. It was not as bad as he thought it would be, because Miku was patient and her soothing voice calmed him whenever he was stressing over a chemistry equation he couldn't solve. He immediately felt at ease at the sound of her melodious voice.

As if lightning struck him, Len asked her a question out of the subject, "Could you sing for me, Hatsune-san?"

Miku was a little astonished at his sudden request. She didn't want to. She only hummed while showering in the bathroom so no one had ever heard her sing, except for her ex. He had told her it sounded great, but she couldn't trust his words. They were all a pack of lies.

She shook her head, her teal hair swishing from side to side. But no, Len didn't back down that easily. He just widened his azure orbs, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout as he looked at her with his pleading puppy eyes.

As much as she wanted to reject him, it was impossible to resist. "Fine, name me a song. Also, call me Miku," she sighed in defeat. Len just pumped his fist in the air in victory.

"How about…" he pondered, stroking his chin in the process. "I've got it! How about _'Hm? Ah, yes'_ ?" Len asked.

That had caught Miku by surprise. He had requested a song that blatantly stated sex, lust and the like. Oh well, it was just a song, and considering Len was 17 already, listening to such a song wasn't _illegal _or anything like that. Even so, his selection had shaken her a little.

Len wondered whether his song choice was an obvious enough hint on what he planned to do in the near future to her. _'Soon, Miku, soon,'_ these words flashed across his mind.

* * *

"That was AMAZING!" Len gaped. Miku hid her tomato red face with her dainty hands, embarrassed by his compliment.

"T-thanks," was all she managed to stammer.

He laughed heartily at her shy manner and gave a light pat on her head. "That was honestly great! No, wait—you're great!" he praised. His other head snaked out to her waist and pulled her into a hug. Miku's teal eyes widened in astound by his intimate act. The way he had initiated it made her feel that he was more _manly _than the usual adorable guy he was. He would've made it to Miku's list of potential boyfriends, if not for the fact she wanted to stay as friends. **(*4) **She buried her face in his lean chest as her cheeks flushed even more, the red spreading to the tip of her ears. And the blush wasn't necessarily because of his compliment.

Len placed his chin atop Miku soft hair, the way couples would while they were cuddling. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. This was all too easy. He wanted to _spice things up a bit. _And he would.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back home? It's near dinner-time! Stay for dinner!" Len suggested.

"I'm pretty sure my cousin already cooked dinner. Plus, I'm already 17, mind you. I'm fine going back myself," she giggled. She liked how Len had offered to send her back. It was…gentlemanly, unlike the fluffy, cute kid he usually was.

"Alright then, but at least till the train station," he pleaded, preparing to use another puppy-dog eye on her. Again, she complied. Grabbing his jacket off a coat hanger, he dashed out of the door, grabbing Miku's hand in the process. "I'll be back in 10!" he shouted to Rin, closing the door behind him.

He led her out of his apartment building and into the streets. His hand still tightly gripped hers for god-knows-what reason. Her hands was getting numb and she felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation. "U-um, Len, I think it's alright to let go of me… I'm not gonna get lost or anything," she teased. Upon realised their hands were still connected, Len released his grip, blushing. "Oh, sorry 'bout that," he laughed, scratching his cheek.

Miku tittered. The dear, old, shy Len was back. Not that she hated it, of course.

The walk to the train station was quiet like before, but this time it wasn't as awkward. There was a strangely good vibe, which unbeknownst to them both, was because of the cuddle they had shared earlier on.

At the memory, both broke into a smile.

* * *

"We're here," Len declared, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. So…I'm gonna go now… Bye Len," she waved to him and turned around.

At the last minute, Len pulled her shoulders back and a gasp of surprise emitted from Miku. He took this chance to plant a short kiss on her lips. Miku saw a hint of a face completely engulfed by a fiery red before he sped off into the distance. Miku, who had no time to react, just slumped to her knees. Quite a number of commuters had seen what had happened. Some tutted, shaking their heads disapprovingly while others sighed, admiring young love.

Miku raised her hands to her lips, her face reddening for about the millionth time ever since she'd met Len. She couldn't resist a small smile on her lips. The kiss, albeit short, was very sweet. She was able to taste Len in that short span of time; mint and cinnamon mixed together in a refreshing, loving, yet seductive concoction. The last factor though, was not apparent to her for she was blinded by his gentleness. Soon, though, soon.

* * *

"Hey, Len. Why the hell did you make me take cover for you? Isn't she one of your sex buddies? By the way, you owe me an ice-cream for that and a one way ticket to a week's worth of my chores," Rin inquired.

"Hm? Her? Oh, most definitely not. She's a new plaything that I wanna deceive for a while," he revealed, no sign of remorse on his inhumanly handsome face.

"Why do you wanna deceive her? Why do you act shy in school?" Rin pressed on further. She was really curious as to why her brother did it and she finally had the chance to unlock all his secrets.

"Slow down, woman. Well, it's fun to. As to the second question, it's easy to get away with the bad stuff I do since no one even doubts an _innocent _guy like me. Look at Miku. She does all these stuff openly and gets accused and mocked. I don't want that. I wanna keep a low profile," Sarcasm was stressed on the word innocent.

Rin just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, call yourself a man. Even Miku has more balls than you," the 19 year old muttered in disgrace of her brother.

Len did hear though and he let out a dark laugh. "Just you wait, Rin. I'll reveal my true self soon. Very soon,"

* * *

(**A/N: **longest damn chapter I have ever written! Like it? Hate it? Please review!

***Notes:**

**1. Refers to Miku's ex bf.**

**2. This is not explanatory, but I couldn't help it. Here goes nothing:**

Such respect

Much polite

Wow

Very japan

So Len

Amaze

**3.I google-translated it so if it's wrong, don't judge me or kill me. q u q**

**4. He's being friend-zoned for now only.**

So yeah, that's all. Long chapter in case I don't update. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW. Bye!)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello beeches! You have no idea how glad I am to be back okay qnq /sobs

I've missed all of you so much QAQ (now praise me XD)

My exams were total shit and I'm so disappointed in myself that I can no longer give a fuck so—

Ye, let's reply reviews instead of wallowing in my sorrow.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**J053D4N13L35C083D0: **Yes, I suppose so XD Rin just magically appears at the right time. Istg she's a life saver.

**The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17:** Mugod, then we have the same country timing \(^0^)/ I'm so sorry. QAQ Sleep is important… **BUT MY FIC IS IMPORTANTER! WAHAHAHA :D** I know right, Len is such a ferocious asshole XD And yes, I think your carrots are fabulous. And do roll him flat so Miku can pin him on the wall like a poster XD

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka:** Yep, the twins unite! Heh. She has like the most fabulous timing in history. Can you believe how she just magically appears? Give them the banana; if it's Len's, I'm pretty sure they'll like it even more ;) I cracked up at your conversation X'D Ye, manly tears. I'm guilty of making Len guilty of his guilty-worthy crime. (i'm confusing myself)

**Awesome D.T: **He's a sickly awesome bastard ;) You can't help but love him okay XD YE THEY KISSED MUACK MUACK :* Yes, and they're USED. Maybe the glasses Miku got him wasn't good enough XD Surprise, surprise, bijes XD I'm a fuckin' magician like Rin (who magically appears at the right timing)

**HanaLoid: **Rin with yandere tendencies?! WAHAHAHAHA I crai everitiem. X'D Len screwed Meiko….literally. I'm keepin' up with it. quq Take care too~ As you can see, I'm updating rn bc of all of you.

**146LenKu:** Eheheeh, of course, it's cuz there's a great writer…. (I'm jk)

**Black White and Superstitious: **Which do you mean? More to come, though. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

**Notices**

Exams are finished so I'll try to update regularly /cackles

Also, go check out **my new one-shot**, Respond to me ! :D link: s/10322657/1/Respond-to-me

Let's move on to the story now :3

* * *

Mikuo glanced at the door before turning back to the omelette he was frying. "Just in time for dinner, Miku!" he chuckled. He carefully transferred the omelette onto a plate full of fried rice.

Miku shut the door behind her, taking no notice of Mikuo or what he had said as she smiled giddily to herself. She flopped onto the couch rather ungracefully and sighed dreamily at the day's surprising events. A light blush formed at her cheeks at the thought of what had happened at the train station. Mikuo walked over to her, confused at her silence.

"Hello, hello, Earth to Miku," the 21-year-old interjected, peering in wonder and simultaneously waving his hand in front of his cousin's dazed face.

Miku snapped to her senses and then shot him a bemused grin. It shocked him for a second, for she hadn't been this happy for quite a while. A year and more, to be more precise. Only recently had she seemed better.

"So…What made you happy today, huh?" Mikuo asked, curious.

She didn't answer; she just sighed once again in an enchanted manner.

Mikuo raised an eyebrow at that. What in the world was up with her?

"Hey, hey. Cousin talking to you over here?" he snapped his fingers, once again bringing Miku out of her day-dream; or rather evening-dream.

"Hmm?" was her only reply as she slowly got up and trotted over to the kitchen. She brought out both their shares of dinner to the dining area and placed them side by side, still in her lightheaded mood.

Before she could insert a spoon of rice into her open mouth, Mikuo clammed his hand over her lips.

"No eating till you answer me. Speaking of which, you're back quite early. Aren't busy with your…" he faked a cough before continuing, "_business?"_

She un-clammed her mouth before shooting back, "As if you aren't. Anyway, I wasn't out doing all that today. I was giving tuition to my-" a smile interrupted her sentence. "-friend."

Mikuo smirked at that. Friend? Sure, a friend. In the pig's snoot would he ever believe that.

"I'm assuming what you decipher as a friend is what normal humans like me would call a sex buddy. And a particularly satisfying one at that," he teased. For that, he had earned an insulted slap on the arm from the teal haired relative.

"I'm not as lustful as you think I am, you ass. At least not as much as you." she mocked. "Besides, he really is just a normal friend. Just that he makes me really happy when he does things. And weirdly enough, when others do it, I don't feel the same. Anyway, I've decided not to tell you what happened after you teased me. You get what you deserve."

Mikuo stifled a laughter—not that he knew, but from what he read or heard, a friend certainly wouldn't make someone feel this way. An amused expression was plastered on his face. Despite being physically experienced, she was mentally as clueless as a child.

He softly patted Miku on the head instinctively. "Silly girl," he muttered.

* * *

Miku was comfortably tucked into her bed. She was oddly fatigued though she had hardly exerted herself. The moment she had finished her dinner, her eyes had shut close as she rested her head on the table. Mikuo had carried her up and tucked her in as a responsible guardian would.

He got up to leave, but was held back. He turned back and saw Miku gripping on to the hem of his shirt, her face screwed up. "Len… Don't leave like he did…" she whined in her sleep. He thought he saw a tear or two slide down her cheek but he couldn't tell since it was pretty dark.

Mikuo had found out that crying was a frequent habit for Miku at night. Night time was when she was vulnerable to her bad memories—the death of her parents, the countless times she had moved, then breaking up with the guy that had brought her up and the rejection of everyone around her. He could always hear her soft cries of sorrow from his room and his heart broke at that. He did what he knew would soothe her.

He swept the hairs of her forehead and planted a gentle kiss on top. _**(*1)**_

"Just pretend I'm your 'Prince Len'," he joked. "Sleep well, Miku."

At that, her face softened and her knitted eyebrows released its tension. Her face switched back into a peaceful one, and her grip on his shirt loosened.

'_You deserve all the happiness you can get,' _Mikuo smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Bye, Mikuo!" Miku waved to him while hollering.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shoo and be all lovey dovey with your 'Prince Len'," Mikuo chuckled in reply, waving back.

Almost instantly, the female relative turned a deep shade of red. "H-how did you know?!" Only then had she realised the way she had phrased her sentence would surely incriminate her.

"Now you admit," Mikuo laughed. "You were moaning and groaning for him last night after I tucked you to bed—you wouldn't even let go of my shirt!"

He then fluttered his eyelids, calling "Prince Len, Prince Len, wherefore art thou Prince Len!" while reaching out for thin air. He said it in a high-pitched tone, obviously trying to imitate Miku but failing miserably in the attempt; his voice cracking at almost every word.

Miku cupped her already-red face in embarrassment. "Well, shit…" Since when did she become so obsessed with Len? Darn it, she really needed to sort things out. _Especially after yesterday…_

"Well, whatever. See you!" Miku dashed off, wanting to get out of the situation as quick as possible. No doubt Mikuo would taunt her with this for the rest of her life, judging from the way he was cackling loudly in the background.

* * *

Before entering the school premises, Len took in a deep intake of breath. He stepped in, crossing his fingers, hoping that no one would cross his path. No sooner, a swarm of girls surrounded him yet again. He cursed under his breath. Just when he had hoped for a miracle, what he was dreading just had to come. Maybe getting this glasses was a bad idea after all. He knew he was good-looking but the school's population of girls didn't need to try to suffocate him because of that.

He tried pushing and trudging his way through the mob of cooing girls, wanting to shake them off, only to find that he was still being followed. He sighed; now it seemed like he had a posse of some sort.

Many eyed him weird looks as he walked through the hallway with the horde of girls. All the while he tried to keep up with his act and look as timid as possible. Many gave him pity glances while some just snickered in his demise. '_Wait till I reveal myself someday. Surprise surprise, bitch. We'll see who gets the last laugh,' _he thought bitterly.

Eventually, either out of pure luck or God-knows-what, he finally managed to reach his seat and settled down. The girls were still crowding around him like a swarm of bees and he was the honey. He wanted to swat them all away. He looked anywhere but them; he liked attention but this was too much. He was slightly claustrophobic and at the sight of various people surrounding him, he felt like puking out his contents of breakfast. Not that it was really that delicious though—whatever Rin made in the kitchen was a disaster.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his teal-haired _toy _sliding the class door shut behind her before gasping in surprise at the flock of girls. There were so many fangirls that a few of them had pushed aside her table to make space to crowd around Len.

She made her way there and with her presence, there was an instant effect. The girls all dissipated in disgust or fear. Miku shrugged; at least things were orderly now. She set her table back in place before glancing at the ever-so-shy Len, only to find that he was doing the same.

"U-um. Th-thank you for earlier. I guess I'm really not good with this stuff…" Against his will, his cheeks puffed up, his upset stomach threatening to throw up his food. His face was horribly screwed up as he hunched over uncomfortably. He leaned his forhead against the table as he hacked uncontrollably. '_The disadvantages __of claustrophobia,' _he cursed to no one in particular.

"Are you okay?!" Miku squatted next to him, patting his back slowly, trying to make him feel better. He relaxed almost immediately. Her hands were soothing to the touch. She probably gave very good handjo—

He flushed at his thought. He was feeling sick and all he could think about was dirty things? He shook his head, trying to flick the thought away. Miku took that as him trying to say he wasn't feeling well and she peered at him, ducking underneath to see his face.

"Hey, if you're not feeling well, you should go to the infirmary," she stated worriedly. He covered his face with his arms more; it wasn't cool for a girl to see him in his weak state. Miku leaned over in an attempt to get a closer look at him, her body squashing again his leg. He could feel her soft chest and his—ahem—manly parts started to throb painfully.

He glanced down at her, intending to reassure her but instead caught sight of the little cleavage the school blouse failed to cover up. _It _started to throb even more at that, and his face and ears were painted crimson. He could tell from his experience—not too big, not to small. Just the way he liked it. Not that he was complaining if a busty one like Meiko came along—he would gladly invite her to his bed with open arms.

He looked away, attempting to save himself before he did something. '_Damn. _If_ I see anymore, I swear I will pounce on her. Stop it, Len,'_ His mind continued bombarding him with dirty images, though he already chanted that to himself. Now was certainly not a good time to get an erection, considering the fact that Miku's face was inches away from it and would immediately catch sight of it rising shamelessly.

That kiss yesterday was supposed to make Miku more conscious of him; to notice him and his actions, to make her flustered at his every move. Instead, it seemed like his plan backfired on him—it was he who was getting all embarrassed at the sight of her. It felt strange and foreign to him, since he was getting all worked up over a little cleavage when he had seen the full thing countless of times.

Unbeknownst to him, Miku was fighting a mini battle of her own. She desperately wanted to get away from him lest he felt her heart thudding nosily against chest and her burning up from the memory of the incident. However, he couldn't just leave him there—his friend looked sick enough to vomit the whole of Russia _**(*2)**_ out. Finally, Len had won the battle and she just had to check up on him and it seemed as if she made it worse. He didn't even shoot her a glance. She found herself worrying if he regretted what he did. Were her lips not to his liking? Was her breath bad? Was her taste not intoxicating enough? Of course, it was none of that sort; not that she knew. She was puzzled as to why she even bothered but brushed it off as a mere concern for her "business". If one guy disliked her taste, she might just need to go through a complete makeover to make herself more appealing.

"I'm fine…" Len managed to say. His manhood was threatening to rise in glory—all this time his mind never stopped flashing perverted images and if it didn't stop now, he would be doomed. He shut his eyes, struggling to brush out all the thoughts. Oh well, the cons of being a playboy.

"Er… Could you...stay away for a bit? I need a little… um… space to breathe," Len finally breathed out. Miku jolted at 'stay away for a bit'. Was she being too much of a nuisance? Despite herself, she nodded and smiled at him with a twinge of sadness before returning to her seat. Well, she did get him the glasses so she had caused this mayhem. She couldn't really blame him for chasing her away.

On the other hand, Len had a much different intention. Her staying away certainly gave him air to breathe, though the kinky images were still popping up in his head, much to his annoyance. The only way it to relieve the constant blood flow pumping to his manhood was to avoid the cause of it.

He glanced at her through his teary eyes—nausea could do a lot to you. He caught her teal orbs with the cerulean ones of his own. She had on a sad demeanour but she was still staring straight at him. Despite being upset at Len's rejection, she was still very concerned for his well-being. Realising this, his mind raced to formulate a plan. Ever so naïve and gullible Miku would definitely want to get closer to something she was curious about right? That was it— he would avoid her for the time being. Besides, it would do him good; he could satisfy his carnal desires without worrying about getting caught by her. And he could do what he liked most: stealing. He would let Kiyoteru have his way with her, before swooping in to claim Miku again. He did enjoy toying with people like what he was doing to the teal-headed beauty. Miku, being the naïve girl she was, would fall right into his trap. When he came back, she would cling to him and he would have won the game and get what he wanted—the satisfaction of having toyed with Miku. It was all for the sake of fun, anyway.

He unknowingly let out a soft snicker. He was a genius. And geniuses always win the game.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry; I think I've lost all me skillz because my brain is fried thanks to exams. /sobs

This was the most horrible chapter in history of Earth okay, and I apologise. But I promise that his plan is meant to **cause conflict and make himself jealous**. /cues evil laughter at spoiler

***Notes:**

**1. Could be a **_**BROTHERLY KISS OR A ROMANTIC ONE**_**. Should I make Mikuo a rival as well? lmao I intended for him to be one at first but I don't feel like it now. But you guys decide.**

**2. Russia because it's the biggest country in the world so you get the emphasis. I'm not racist or Russia-ist or country-ist okay?**

Once again, sorry for the crappiest chapter in history /sobs even more.

Oh, and I'm changing my bio after this! Go check it out! Bye! Review= happy me= earlier updates=idk?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **GUYS IM SCARED! TOMORROW I'M GETTING MY EXAM RESULTS BACK ASDFGHJKL I CRAI EVERITIEM. WHAT IF I DO BADLY?! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE THE COMPUTER OR PHONE AGAIN AND I'LL HAVE TO SAY BYE TO FF dot NET;~;

I TRUST YOU GUYS TO SAVE ME. SOMEHOW.

Okaaaaaaaay, now to say hi to you all.

WASSSSUP

I'm actually really lazy rn and I'm having a writer's block but imma force my way through this shit eueb

**Review Replies:**

**J053D4N13L35C083D0: **are you sure? I find it horrible like asdfghhjkl. /sobs

**The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17: **/glomps you

We are a match made in heaven. Let's elope now, Carrot Queen.

Ahahahaha thank you but I still think it's- ah nevermind. You guys will prolly be tired of me saying it's shit (though it really was tbh)

**Black White and Superstitious: **Who's evil? Me or Len? XD

ERMAHGAWD LET'S GROW CRYSTALS [from pokemon] TOGETHER! WEEEEEEE! But yes, it is so difficult qnq

Great idea. I'll try to squeeze that in.

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: **Idk if Len deserves it… /hands over Oscar to Leo Dicaprio

Ifkr. BRO, Y U NO LIEK DIS TO ME. I crai everitiem. ;n;

/hands Piko to you. NOW GO UPDATE THAT SHINO AND SINON STORY OF YOURS. XDXD

**Awesome D.T: **Aww, I love you too. /huggles

/places ecchi on your plate. NOW GO USE IT FOR THAT STORY 'CANARY' OF YOURS. XDXD /cackles

Everyone hates Len now. /pats sobbing Len on the head

I'm glad to see me back too XD Jk, glad to see y'all too. ouo

**Notices:**

Mikuo is actually Miku's 21-year-old **cousin. **And he's four years older than her. Just sayin'. I made him cousin because initially I wanted him to be a rival but on second thought, naaaaaaah. The ones who wanted him to be one was for the sake of Len realizing his feelings so I formulated a plan with my genius mind; **make Len THINK of him as a rival instead.** HAHAAHAHAHAH! :D Now praise me XD

Awright, story coming your way!

* * *

**{Time skip. Lunch time}**

"Len!" Miku called out, rushing up to him. She tackled him with a hug from behind, albeit a little embarrassed under the watchful eyes of her school mates. Mikuo always did this when she was afraid under any circumstances; lightning, nightmares, etcetera. Many fears plagued her despite seeming strong. She guessed this would work for him too. Besides, since Len had cuddled her yesterday, so she too could do the same right?

Len jolted under the attack and slightly blushed. Her grip on his waist tightened further as she was fighting with herself as to why she was hugging him even though she didn't want to be further humiliated. His blush deepened and he pursed his lips. He covered his face with one hand, muttering to himself to calm down. '_Holy crap. How does this have so much effect on me?! What sorcery is this?! __**(*1)**__' _was among the lines of his muttering. He could feel the judging and curious eyes of his school mates and he desperately needed to oust her arms away from his body. He still wanted to keep his low profile.

All was silent save for the gossiping of the students. Miku started by asking Len, "Len… Are you feeling better? You seemed really sick back there. Do you want me to—"

"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine! I'm toooootally fine. Just a little claustrophobic, you know? So yeah. I need to…um… go now. I'm kinda hungry and all," he interrupted whilst dislodging himself from her iron grip.

Finally he did manage after some grunts and pulling away using his real strength; after all he didn't want to really hurt her, especially not in front of all these people. His motive wasn't to hurt her _physically _anyway.

"Um. Yea…. Bye." He awkwardly finished then turned to dash off, leaving the pretty tealette hanging. Miku could hear some snickers from the girls behind her— they were probably laughing at her demise and how she was kind of rejected. However, she couldn't care less about that. All that mattered to her now was how _odd_ Len was acting just now. It was clear; he was trying to escape from her, to ignore and avoid her. Why? Did something happen at home or was it Lily? She shook her head, a little disappointed that Len had gone. Was he finally going to leave her like everyone did? She frowned, unable to think anymore and walked on forward towards the cafeteria. She needed to get some food and perhaps she might see Len. If he wasn't acting weird then, it was definitely something she did and she couldn't blame him since it would be her fault. She sighed as her she felt her heart clench a little at the thought.

* * *

The delicate 17-year-old munched on the croissant, looking down on the floor as she walked back to the classroom. The feeling of being watched was more apparent now since Len was not here to distract her. As usual, girls were glaring daggers while their boyfriends and other guys were fantasying about her just by looking at her. She fidgeted uneasily under their watch.

Among one of those guys was none other than Kiyoteru, licking his lips as he watched Miku from the back. He eyed her rounded rear-end—she did work out after all. He trailed after her, trying to keep up with the fast paced Miku as she strolled into her class.

He tapped her on the shoulder and once again, Miku turned around expectantly, only to be faced with the bespectacled youth. "Oh. Kiyoteru, "she greeted rather lifelessly.

"I assume you're done with Gakupo, hmm? How about me again?" he chuckled, nearing his face towards her. Miku instinctively backed away at his persistency. Yet again, whispers filled the air. Miku glanced around, sighing. Immature. She caught a glimpse of Len devouring a banana while reading. He peered up at her. Almost immediately, he turned back to the book he was reading and resumed consuming his lunch.

Yet again, her heart slightly squeezed itself tightly and she found it hard to breathe. It hurt. It felt just like the time when _he_ left her, only this wasn't as bad.

Unbeknownst to her, the moment she wasn't looking, Len continued watching the scene in front of him. '_Why not?' _he thought. It wasn't everyday he got to see a scenario like this other than in the cinemas.

"Oh that. You're too late. Someone already asked earlier," she quickly piped up, refusing to look into Kiyoteru's gray orbs. She wasn't a great liar. Even Mikuo had told her that. If he did look her in the eye, he would be able to guess immediately.

Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow, suspicious. She sure found one fast. She was on high demand but he still couldn't put a finger on her excuse.

"Who?" he inquired, faking curiosity. He wanted to catch her in her lie, and then he would grapple for her. Miku could tell too—he wasn't as good an actor as Len. The blonde had rolled his eyes at that. Kiyoteru could take lessons from him.

She turned back to the crowd of classroom watching the scene. She eyed the guys carefully, as if looking out for the person who had 'booked' her. If she picked too fast, her lie would be plain obvious.

Her teal orbs met honey-coloured ones. "Rei," she called, curling one finger to motion for him to come. All the guys groaned. Lucky Kagene Rei.

He stepped forward, slinging one arm around Miku's shoulder. "Yep, I'm with her," he grinned, immediately catching onto the lie. He looked down at Miku, winking. She wasn't sure if it was meant to be seductive or to signify he was helping out. She smiled back at the handsome raven-haired teen. She couldn't help it. He looked a little like Len, with the pony tail and all.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I owe you one….. tonight." The dashing Rei just smirked at her. He swept his lips against Miku's soft cheek before pressing on to it, earning a blush from her.

"You got a problem with that, four-eyes?" he continued, simpering at the brunette in front of him. The latter let out a low growl and clenched his fist at both the kiss and insult. Who the hell did this Rei think he was? "Shut the fuck up, Kagene. You son of a bitch," he spat before sending a punch flying at Rei, who dodged it perfectly. Gasps emitted from the crowd and Miku. Len just chuckled. Kiyoteru seriously had anger management issues. Besides, everyone knew Rei was a black belt in karate. Kiyoteru's hand combat couldn't possible match up to his. At the same time though, Len cringed at the affectionate kiss. Miku was his to toy with, not some black-haired lookalike. His handsome brows flew into a frown. He felt unusually displeased at their intimacy and he longed to snag the slender female out of the flirtatious Rei's hold. He held himself back though. It wasn't time.

Humiliated, Kiyoteru stormed out, but not before flipping Rei off. The stud just laughed it off as always. He never took anyone seriously.

He turned to Miku, once again smiling coyly at her. "Meet you at the school gates then," his words were coated with seduction. He breathed in Miku's ear, only loud enough for her to hear. "Don't be late." Then he nibbled on her helix, before trailing his tongue on the bitten area. It made the former blush even more than she had. It wasn't visible when he did so though, so when Len witnessed Miku turning redder, he raised a brow. Interest bit on his insides and he wanted to find out. Rei was quite the seducer—better than him even. He couldn't afford another rival; a better one at that. He grumbled. He didn't like it and he wanted to stop it. This gem was his and his to own. Though unable to stop it, since he had decided to ignore her for the time being, being quite the genius, he decided on his next move.

* * *

Miku leaned against the wall, waiting for Rei. He had told her not be late but he was, unpunctual. She checked her watch. Ten minutes had passed since she stood here but no sign of the adonis. _**(*2)**_

She wanted to just leave and talk to Len. He was avoiding her surely and she resented that. She wanted to know what she had done wrong and try to make up for it. She stared at the crowd of exiting students, looking out for the blonde.

The apollo**(*2)**, however,was already outside of school, his legs dangling beneath the tree branch he was sitting on. The tree was close enough to the school to allow Len to keep an eye on the stunning teen. He just had to look out for her—he didn't want this Rei guy to go foiling his plan. He had waited even longer than Miku as he had left earlier so as to avoid being caught by her.

He lazily placed his chin on his open palm. How much longer was this guy going to take? If he wasn't coming, he would soon get tired and leave. That was something he couldn't do of course. Miku was to be carefully watched. Miku was_ his_. He chuckled at himself, wondering when he had become so possesive and protective of her. He certainly wasn't in love with her. Maybe he had caught Kiyoteru's disease. That would explain all the jealousy he experienced when he saw other guys ogling at Miku.

His mobile beeped then. He whipped out his mobile, glancing briefly at the text he had received.

_"I miss you :( Let's hang out tonight, if you know what I mean ;). Reply asap. xoxo, Teto"_

Oddly enough, he didn't feel the desire and lust he usually felt when he received such an invitation. He looked to Miku. He only felt it with her. It wasn't as strong as with Miku when he was making love to the busty Meiko. And that was the last time he felt lustful with any other girl. He replied a "busy" to the text before slipping his phone back into his pocket. Miku really made him feel conflicted and….he liked it. Somehow.

Before he could think about it any further, he spotted Rei walking towards Miku. He planted another kiss on her cheek, making Len's stomach churn. He mentally slapped himself for feeling this way. He cursed even more when his heart hurt at the sight of both of them hooking arms and striding off. Len skillfully jumped of the branch he was lounging on and took off after the pair.

* * *

**A/N: **okay, okay. I'll admit. I ship ReixMiku too. Don't kill me. ono

**Notes**

**1. it's a quote from a meme.**

**2.'adonis' and 'apollo' mean handsome guy, not the greek gods XD**

So yeeeeeeeeee. I didn't feel guilty writing ReixMiku. Sorry XD

Yeah, Len is the ultimate jerk in this. But he knows he's jealous. ;) That's a start.

Please review! Please please please. It makes my day. I read it especially when I feel down. :)

Thanks for reading ouob


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **hey guys.

**WARNING: crappy chapter.**

Why? 'cuz I failed my math exam and I'm gonna disappoint everyone and I'm just really not in the mood :( and all my teachers are being reeeaally sarcastic instead of giving moral support like they should. Ugh, fuck them.

I haven't told anyone yet but…sighs at myself

I think I'm going to fail science and my second language too.

I didn't score very well for English either. :/

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

**Review replies:**

**The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17**: Nonononononononono, you join mine :D jk. I is a loner here. /laughs

I know right. But this is only to satisfy my reixmiku needs for a while LOL. Besides, we need to make len jealous. /cues evil laughter

**J053D4N13L35C083D0: **wait, what?

**Black White and Superstitious: **I'm glad you still reviewed though. :) wahahaha, sure. Will do. I enjoy doing so XD

Um, yes. I do know Adonis and Apollo are greek slash roman gods from the mythology. I read up on them too. /highfives you. But yeah. It can also mean handsome guys. /shot

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: **Maybe?! What maybe?! Lmao

/marries you. Yeeeeeeeey ^w^

Miku is meant to be awesome :D she gets all da boys.

Idk mang. He's just temporary tbh. Just to satisfy my reixmiku needs since there's a good chance for it lul.

Thanks :)

**Awesome D.T: **MUGOD DON'T KILL REI. HE'S TEMPORARY D:

AHAHAAHAAHHA seems like I fuelled your anger. /cackles.

I'll try, but I don't really fancy piko much. Lol. I mean, I'm okay with him but… yeah. You get the idea.

Thanks for the luck. But as you can see, I already failed one subject and I feel like im gonna fail two more, which means my life is over. I don't mind you haunting meh lmao. Come here quq

No I aint'. Lul. Don't be jealous. (I've read your bio) ;) don't come and kill me. /sobs

Hmm yeah. Let's get this over and done with, shall we? Sorry if I sound super douchebaggy and assholey. I'm really sad rn so—

* * *

_'God, why did Rei have to cling so tightly onto me? I mean, I'm fine with him locking arms—I've done more than this. But this guy really has a grip of steel. It's even worse than Len's,' _Miku grimaced, before realizing what she had just said.

'_Wait, what?_

_Len?_

_No, no, no. He was ignoring me and I'm a little mad right now. And I have to stay that way or he'll take advantage of me like him. _

_Right?_

_But I promised to trust him. Besides, he's never done anything to me. I just wish I knew why he's distancing himself,' _she continued arguing with herself.

She could feel her brain hurting a little from all the thinking. Her stomach ached a little as well and she couldn't help but wince a little. Ouch.

"—ku. Miku!"

Finally, she turned to Rei who was calling out to her.

"Eh? What did you say?" she asked. _'So much for trying not to think about Len,'_ the tealette scowled.

"I've been calling out to you for about," he casually checked his wristwatch. "five minutes, I presume. I don't know how I managed to do that and I don't know how you managed to block me out either. I'm suuuuper attractive, you know? Otherwise you wouldn't have chosen me," he chuckled.

At that, Miku playfully hit his arm. "I was thinking, idiot. Anyway, sorry to burst your bubble but I only chose you because… I met your eyes. That's all."

Len, on the other hand, was trailing quite closely behind them. Close enough to hear them converse, in fact. It was a wonder how they never noticed. Too caught up in their own world, perhaps. He cringed at what Rei had said. "Super attractive? My foot! It's so obvious Miku doesn't want to be with you—she'd rather be with me. She didn't have a choice, you conceited fool," he muttered indignantly. What he had said actually surprised him. Well, well, well. He had found out _fond _he was of Miku. More like her body, actually.

When Rei loosened his grip on Miku, he snaked an arm around her waist and affectionately pulled her next to him, almost into a hug. On-looking female passers-by giggled at their intimacy. Miku slightly fidgeted, clearly not very pleased with his move.

'_I preferred it when Len did it,'_

'_She obviously likes it better when I did it,'_

Both blonde and tealette remembered the hug they shared just yesterday and smiled to themselves.

* * *

Len sat just two tables away from the couple. He was, thankfully, blocked out by a decorative plant in front of him and was faced with their side views. This was a perfect way to stalk— I mean, keep an eye on Miku.

The blonde gazed at the slender female. She had a look of discomfort on her pretty face. Her hands were held together in a tight embrace and tucked under her thighs. She was looking down most of the time—she only glanced up for a few seconds to pretend that she was fine.

'_Does she have some kind of history with this place or does she just dislike ice-cream parlors?' _Len wondered, truly concerned. This was one of the few times he had spotted her looking like this, but this was worse than the others.

Rei asked for her order before he stood up and walked toward the counter. Miku sighed in relief—she could finally drop her 'I'm fine' façade.

The teen beauty looked around the place—it had been so long since she had been here; one or two years perhaps? Besides, she dreaded coming here anyway. All it did was bring back rotten, filthy memories. And Rei just had to pick this place. What was worse was that she couldn't reject it—she did owe him after all. She looked around the place warily, as if trying to look out for anything, anyone. Len perked up at that. A new mystery to solve, huh?

Before he could inspect Miku any further, Rei sauntered back, two cones in his hands; a peppermint one and a chocolate one.

He settled in his chair and reached out the hand with the peppermint cone towards Miku. "Bring your face here," he ordered. Miku stared quizzically at him before obliging. In a split second, Rei mashed some parts of the top of the ice-cream onto Miku's face. A gasp emitted from Miku herself, along with some other nosey-parkers watching. Len snickered; as much as he hated to admit it, Rei certainly was funny.

"R-Rei! What the hell?!" she yelled, earning a howl of laughter from the mentioned person. Len longed to laugh out loud too- she did look adorable like that somehow, though she did look cute almost all the time anway.

"Here, here. Let me wipe it off," Rei said, groping for a napkin. Miku knew better than to trust him but allowed him to anyway.

Rei tilted her chin up, and smirked. He neared the napkin, as if he was going to really wipe it, before abruptly dropping it and dragging his tongue across her cheek, licking up the treat. Some guys whistled at the audacious act and it just made Miku even more embarrassed.

"Bastard! If it weren't for your help, I would have slapped you, you ass!" she cried, grabbing the napkin Rei previously held and wiped off the remaining. This Rei seriously couldn't tell the difference between from what to do in public and private!

When Len had seen that, anger swirled like a red tide within him, rising to choke him. He curled his upper lip to keep himself from yelling. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into his skin, filling his blood. His hands automatically curled into fists, and it itched to swing out and put a dent in the table. She was his!

He couldn't take it anymore and stormed off, huffing. It was enough mushy for one day.

* * *

Rin came back home to the sight of her brother passionately kissing a red-headed female with twin-hair drills on the sofa. If you weren't his twin, you probably wouldn't be able to tell that Len was internally frustrated and sulking, despite seeming as if he was enjoying himself. It was a twin telepathy thing, she assumed.

At the sound of the door clicking, Len looked up and broke the kiss. He slung his arm around Teto, lazily greeting his sister. So much for the respect he showed her yesterday.

Len had decided to call Teto and invited her over to take his mind of _certain matters. _Teto, of course, being the party-girl she was, immediately agreed.

He had met her at his junior-high reunion party last year but he had never seen her in school before. Well, it was to be expected; back in those days, he was _himself_ and not some phony shy guy so he didn't really pay much attention to his surroundings. It was all about _him, him, him._ Somehow or another, he hooked up with her. His ways certainly was peculiar. He didn't know how she managed to get his number—probably when he was in the shower, she snuck into his phone.

"Excuse me there, _little girl_, but I need to borrow my brother for a bit," she hissed at the under-developed girl. This girl didn't know the rules of greeting the host, did she? Despite being 17 as well, she was almost completely flat like Rin, and was pretty short. She looked about 4 years younger than her real age. Len didn't mind though. He took what he could.

Teto just rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she grumbled, twirling the ends of her hair on a finger. Rin disliked her already. On top of not greeting her as common courtesy required, she was rude and sassy. However, Rin could easily top her.

"Go on, keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you'll find a brain back there," she spat, her words dripping with sarcasm. She turned to Len and pointed, before curling her fingers. "You, come into the kitchen. Now."

Len followed, leaving Teto to grumble and complain about Rin. The latter walked toward the further end of the kitchen in case the ginger tried to eavesdrop. Her arms were akimbo and she had a displeased look on her face. "What's it to you? Just because you're angry and all doesn't mean you bring home a bitchy one," she retorted. Len just folded his arms behind his hand, lying. "Nope. Not angry. Anyway, it's my choice. Don't like it? Too bad."

Rin just furrowed her brows further. Sure, Len was rude and all but never once was it till this extent. It was rare to see him like this. She scowled at him. "Don't you dare sass me, Kagamine Len. I'm your older sister, mind you. And I'm your _twin; _you can't hide anything from me. Now tell me; does it have to do with a certain teal-haired, pretty and sexy girl?"

Len just frowned. Was he that obvious? He abided, however, in short replies. "Yeah. But I can handle it alone." And he stalked off, dragging Teto up to his room.

'_Good thing Mom and Dad are still on that overseas business trip or he'll be in deep trouble for showing attitude,' _Rin shook her head, sighing. "What will I do with him?"

* * *

Miku was sprawled naked on the bed next to the drowsy and also undressed Rei. The raven-haired teen twisted his head towards the slender and delicate female, his honey orbs meeting her teal ones. His shone with mischief and energy, though he was physically tired. Miku's, however, were dull and lifeless after every session as always.

"You're good. We should do this again," he joked, taking a few strands of her teal hair and playing with it.

"Maybe," she just muttered in reply, yanking her hair away from him. She wanted to replenish her tired limbs soon—she wanted to reach home as quickly as possible. Rei, again, not taking her seriously, just replaced that with another bunch of teal strands.

"Hey. Do you like Kagamine?" he suddenly inquired, startling Miku. That had caught her attention. She instantly whipped her head around, studying his face carefully.

"What makes you say that? Does it seem so? Because I don't," she bluntly answered.

'_I think,'_ her sub-consciousness piped up.

"Is that so? You seem pretty chummy with him. And you hug him, but not the way he do to me. It seems more… _loving._ I'm jealous," he explained, winking in the process. His eyes twinkled with frolicsomeness.

Miku decided not to reply to that. It was true and she didn't know how to counter that, so she just got up, picked up her clothing articles and slipped them back on. She gripped her school bag and reached for the door handle. She turned back, a fake smirk plastered on her face.

"See ya. Remember to lock up after I leave,"

And with that, she left.

* * *

**A/N: **wasn't too bad, tbh. I'm only saying that because watching Connor Franta's videos made me feel slightly better, but not to the extent of **frantastic. **(get the punny reference?)

Changed my bio again, btw. lmao

I'm still fearful of my results so I'm praying for a miracle.

Bye guys. Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: so guys

**I bought this notebook I reallllly liked yesterday to write down planning for my fanfic **and guess what?

When I **went to mac with some friends, it was missing in action.**

I really don't want to blame them but this is what happens when I'm angry.

When we shifted seats, I guess they forgot to help me shift it over as well and left it lying on the table

/sobs

My money qnq

Anyway, here's the update. /sighs

Thanks to Rachel for helping me out with this by rp-ing the scenarios.

I'm really sad now. Someone either took it or threw it.

Also, I **failed math and science** so what's the point.

**Sorry for the depressing a/n**

**Review Replies**

**J053D4N13L35C083D0: **hahaha, bacon?! Mugod.

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: **more reiku here; I can't help it.

Ye, it gives you diabetes.

Thanks for the luck :)

**Black White and Superstitious: **yeeeeeey. XD

Ye, prolly only mikuo, idk.

You'll see in this chapter haha.

Thanks! :)

**Awesome D.T: **hahahahahah. You're gonna get even more angry, then.

Ye, me too ouob

teto is a bitch. But rin is sassy bitch so—

hmm, you think? Won't tell you anything though.

Hook me up with who? I think I'd like to be hooked up with me :)

I failed science so haha

* * *

Miku stepped into school and ruffled her disheveled teal hair with one hand. The other covered her mouth as she yawned tiredly. "Ah, shit," she muttered as she walked towards her locker. Who the fuck needed sleep when you're thinking about why your _only _friend was ignoring you? She rubbed her sleepy eyes—maybe she would get some rest during Math class later.

Kiyoteru spotted her from a distance and grinned widely._ 'Lady Luck is shining on me!'_ he joked, running towards her. He snaked his arms around her waist, whispering into her ear, "Hey babe." Miku cursed under her breath and rolled her eyes. What a way to start a shitty morning. "Fuck off, Kiyo-cock. Not in the mood, never will be."

"Aw, come on babe—"he started.

Miku glowered at him, shooting back. "No. Let me go." The bespectacled teen just winked. "Make me."

Miku just simply harshly elbowed him in the ribs, at the part where it hurt most. He 'oofed' and stumbled back, giving Miku a chance to escape and allow her to rush off to the girls' washroom before he recovered.

She gripped the edges of the sink tightly, her knuckles turning almost ghastly white. She looked into the mirror; she could see faint eye bags that were barely noticeable. Her eyes seemed more lifeless than usual. Her hair was still shaggy. In short, she didn't look too good. It was as if she wasn't looking at the beauty everyone claimed her to be but of course, that was just what she personally thought.

She turned on the tap and cupped her hands underneath it. She splashed the cool, refreshing water it had managed to collect several times before finally switching it off to catch her breath. Once again, she glanced at her reflection. It didn't do much but she looked better, at least.

'_I have to start thinking of ways to avoid that bastard,'_ she murmured, shaking her head. At the word 'avoid', Len popped into her head, bringing her back to continue the cut-off thoughts of Len last night. _'Is it because of me? I mean, I trust him. We made a promise.' _She involuntarily sighed. '_Yeah, it has to be my fault.'  
_She at last put on her best smile and neatened herself a bit before opening the bathroom door ever so slightly. She poked her head out, glancing to see if that annoying prick was still there. When she saw no one, she strolled out, deciding to apologize to Len for whatever she might have possibly done. But first, of course, she had to find him.

* * *

Len sat down against the wall, munching on his breakfast. He was thinking about Miku—was it actually worth it? He laughed at himself—of course it was.

He was on the roof, a relaxing place he loved to be at. The wind, the breeze, the peace and silence; it was everything he needed at the moment. However, unfortunately for him, the roof door burst open. '_Lily,' _he immediately guessed. After all, who could burst open a door like that?

Lily spotted Len and a smirked tugged at the corner of her lips. She signaled for her posse to come over and she crawled in next to him. It wasn't a wonder how she found him, with all her little bitches to serve her.

The blonde female snagged the sandwich out of Len's grasp and took a bite out of it. "Hey, lover boy."

Len, slightly irritated at her lack of manners (not that he had any), snatched back his sandwich, glaring at her before taking a bigger bite, as if challenging her. "What the fuck do you want?" he fiercely asked.

The other blonde just snorted and inched closer to him. She placed a finger under his chin, tilting it up. She looked into his eyes and simply replied, "You," before bursting into a fit of laughter. Her posse awkwardly joined in, trying to get on to her good looks. Pathetic, wasn't it?

Len resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That was lame, even for Lily. "Kiyoteru sent you here to do his dirty work, did he not? Tell him my middle finger sends its regards. Now leave me," he waved her away, as a king would dismiss his servants.

Lily shrugged, despite feeling offended at the 'dirty work' part. He told her to do so because he thought she was _capable _but of course that stupid blonde guy would never understand true love.

"Maybe," she decided to answer. She couldn't risk telling him too much, though she already revealed most on their first meeting due to her carelessness. She stood up and brushed her skirt down, adjusting it a little while speaking to him in the process of doing so. "I'm going to be frank with you, lover boy, but I'm not to leave without you."

At that, the said male just heaved a loud sigh. "It's sickening when you call me that." He swiftly finished the remains of his breakfast before throwing the plastic wrap on to the floor. The cleaner would do his job later so it was fine, at least to him. He stood up and stretched out his arms towards the sky, his body sore from the long period of sitting in the same position. "Might as well. I don't have anything to do," he stoically told her.

Lily bared her teeth menacingly at Len, her eyes boring into his cerulean ones. "I call you whatever the fuck I want, Kagamine Len!" she snarled. She tried to grab his shoulder—it was quite large to be truthful. She frowned when she could not do so and instructed her posse to do the rest for her. They obliged, pushing him forwards, slamming the door open. Outside awaited the horrors of the deadly fangirls. He gulped nervously. "I don't think I'm gonna like this."

* * *

From afar, Miku could hear the commotion from the squealing crowd. She caught snippets of 'Len, you are so cute!' and other similar phrases. The source of noise guiding her, she walked faster and finally noticed him among the crowd. She didn't want to near the throng of people—they seemed strong enough to knock her down, intentionally or not. She neared just enough for him to hear and shouted over the noise, "Len? Can we talk-?"

Len, however, due to the incessant yapping, couldn't hear her and continued on his way, softly clucking his tongue at the irritable crowd and hand that was pushing his back. He swiped it away, scowling.

Lily, acting fast, turned to her sweetly and said," Sorry, sweetheart, but we're a little busy right now. Talk later?" She giggled childishly and pulled at Len's arm, much to his disgust, and forcefully dragged him away, the herd of females following fast.

Miku frowned, obviously displeased. "The nerve of that idiotic Len! To think I spent a whole damn night racking my brain over…this?! Well, fine! Two can play at that game!" she huffed, stomping off to find Rei.

Lily turned back and smiled sinisterly. She whispered incoherently, "Maybe Kiyoteru will love me now."

* * *

"Rei?" Miku called out, peeking into the classroom. She observed the room before catching sight of the raven-hair youth. She strutted up to him, smiling with her hands placed behind her back in a posture of asking for favours.

Rei was initially laughing away with his buddies but looked up at the sight of the teal-haired beauty who called him name in front of him. "Miku?" he questioned.

Instinctively, the whole room broke out in whispers.

"Hey," she greeted. She perched up onto his table, smiling at the rest of his friends as well, making them swoon. "You busy?"

Rei eyed his fellow mates and raised his eyebrows. In that small action, they immediately understood and scuttled away. He turned back to her, returning the smile. "Guess not," he laughed.

"Great!" she exclaimed. She leant forwards, toward his face and supported her cheeks with her hands. "Let's talk!" she chuckled.

The male just leant in even more, lessening the distance between them. "Talk?" he smirked.

"Or fuck. Whatever floats your boat. _**(*1) **__" _She winked before bursting out in laughter.

Rei placed a hand on her knees, unconsciously stroking it with his thumb, causing Miku to fidget a little under the tingle it caused. His honey-coloured orbs looked straight into her teal ones and she spotted a glint of lust in it.

Miku just played along, gripping his tie and fiddled with it, humming a tune. "Sooooooo. You wanna make out or what?" she teased.

His hands slyly travelled up her thigh. "I don't know, do you?" he chuckled.

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me, ass." She whispered, pulling his tie in roughly and pressed her lips against his. Both their eyes fluttered shut at the contact of their wanton mouths.

People 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the scene before them, unable to look away.

Rei smirked against her soft, cherry lips and moved his hand higher up her thigh. His free hand caressed and simultaneously gripped the ends of her teal hair. Miku nibbled and pulled softly at his bottom lip, begging for entrance while she did the same to Rei, groping his growing bulge shamelessly with the other hand that wasn't gripping his tie. A moan reluctantly slipped out of Rei's mouth.

Rei complied, parting his lips to grant access. Both tongues profusely explored each other's caverns in a heated, desperate, _needy _kiss. His hands crept under Miku thigh, earning a breathy moan from her. She muttered Rei's name and increased the intensity of the kiss.

Some classmates, unable to continue watching, looked away blushing despite the fact that they were not the ones committing the bold act. Most just licked their lips, eager and envious.

Maybe it was just unfortunate luck that Len had to be pushed somewhere near the classroom. And he was forced to see them making out. Passionately. Desperately. Shamelessly. His burning jealousy again started to rise and he saw red. He clenched his fingers, breathing heavily. All he wanted to do was to barge in there, to protest, and to tear their melted lips apart from each other but was stopped by Lily.

"What's wrong, lover boy?" she asked, glancing in the direction of his sharp glare. Her eyes widened and she wolf whistled. "Wow, that's some hot making out. I'd ship that," she bantered, pushing him forward to urge him to take off his mask.

She had tried telling everyone of his true self but as Len had predicted, they just nodded, her words flying past their heads. Nobody really bothered since her words were either gossip or untruthful lies.

Miku, hearing a irritated 'tsk' from the window, opened an eye and looked towards the source of sound. There was Len, scowling at Lily who had her dainty hands on his back, lightly pushing him towards the scene. Miku broke away from Rei, feeling a little shy that he had seen something like this, though she was still pretty mad at him.

Len turned back to the passionate scene in front of his hesitantly, only to find them already broken apart and he unknowingly heaved a sigh of relief. "Miku…" his voice trailed off. He knew he had to speak up; one of them had to. The silence and interested eyes of others were an unbearable combination.

Miku frowned, and her eyebrows crushed together in a disapproving manner. He looked forced as he choked out those words and she didn't like it. _'So he's forced_ _to talk to me, eh? Seems like I'm pretty damn annoying to him,' _she harrumphed, swishing her head back to Rei, her nose in the air in sort of a defying manner.

"Sorry for making out with your babe," Rei jested. If he was truly sorry, then he definitely hid it well. His eyes were full of spoof and the bit of lust from when Miku kissed him. Nope, obviously not sorry at all. To prove that point, he clutched the side of Miku's head, gently pushing it to his shoulder for her to lie on as if they were _lovers. _

"Why you…" Len rebuked, raising his fist. How he wished he could beat a pulp out of Rei, though it was physically impossible, considering Rei was well-versed in martial arts. The crowd in the classroom and the fangirls surrounding him held their breaths as Len glared murderously at Rei. What was happening to him?

At the lack of the noisy din, Len had realized he almost felt into Lily's trap; to expose himself. He took in deep, ragged breaths to calm himself and slowly withdrew his shaky fist. Instead of physically attacking him, Len just sneered. "Bastard."

Rei continued to simper, as he replied to his insult, which seemed to have no effect on him. "Little bitch? Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He returned his gaze to the figure in front of him and crashed his lips against hers, laughing at his victory.

Miku despite being taken by surprise at his initiative, kissed him back just as fervently, fiddling with his slick raven hair. Rei moaned again into her mouth at the pleasant feeling and shot Len a mocking glance.

Len furrowed his eyebrows, longing to throw Rei off the building or something. What an ass. His veins pulsed with his rushing anger and he turned away from the scene.

"C'mon, lover boy, let's have some _fun _of our own," she cackled, causing majority of the people present to cringe at her sweet-talk. "Have fun, love birds! Oh, and get a room, will you?" she snickered before digging her sharp, perfectly manicured nails into Len arm, dragging him away. That had been too easy.

Miku's heart dropped when he had left and she broke away from Rei, both for the need of oxygen and the biting guilt she felt. She pressed her forehead against Rei's, gulping the fresh air greedily as her teal eyes turned a darker shade.

"Aw, what's wrong, love?" Rei asked, concerned. Well, concerned not for her but for himself. Such a satisfying kiss had to be resumed. He stroked her cheek, trying to coax her into talking.

"Nothing much," was her simple reply. She looked away, trying to conceal the turmoil of emotions. She finally beamed back at him, querying, "Wanna continue?"

Rei grinned back. "Why not?"

* * *

**{Time skip. A few days later}**

Lily had somehow managed to get Len away from Miku for a span of a few days. Catching him early in the morning, right after school, in between classes, whatnot, she had somehow miraculously did it. 'Power of love for Kiyoteru', she had called it. Today, however, Len decided it would be different. When Lily was chasing Len, who was expertly running away at an unbelievably fast pace, her Social Studies had approached her and joined in the chase. Well, to chase for Lily, actually. When the old man finally gave up, he yelled across to her to meet him after school as he needed to have a 'small talk about grades' to her. Len, of course, was going to seize his chance and break free from Lily's clutches and waltz back into Miku's life. He was sick and tired of not being able to obtain freedom and what he desired for.

In class, Len had made several attempts to attract Miku's attention.

"Hey, Miku!" he had called out, hoping for a reply. Miku just continued doodling in her notebook, humming the song exact song Len had requested her to sing. Either she was oblivious to the fact that he was talking to her or she was completely ignoring him. Len wanted to believe the former, though it was obvious it was the latter option.

Len pouted, not backing down. "Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," her name rolling off his tongue. At the zero response, he waved her hand in her face, trying to get her worked up.

She slapped his hand away, visibly annoyed. She, however, did not turn to look at him as he had expected and continued to scribble away in her notebook. Len sighed, defeated and growled. "Fine then."

* * *

After school, Len made another attempt to get her to notice him. "Miku," he had called out from the doorway. "Come here before Lily arrives!"

Miku chucked her books into her bag in a disorganized manner and slung it over her shoulder, preparing to leave.

Len sighed for the umpteen time that day, running his long fingers through his thick blonde hair, looking amazingly sexy. (Not that Miku cared at that point in time)

'_I tried,' _he thought, reaching out to grab her small wrist and yanking her close to him. Miku squealed in surprise, alarmed. She looked up into his contented face, regaining her composure. "What the fuck do you want?" she spat out apathetically, painfully twisting her hand in an awkward angle and trying to pull out of his strong grip.

Len pretended to mope, seemingly hurt by her harsh words. "Don't be like that, Miku," he pouted, pulling her into a daring embrace. Those who happened to see it snickered. Len sure was brave for a wimp like him.

Miku's eyes widened at his audacity and her mind told her to pull away from his grasp. As much as she wanted to, her body seemed to like it there and settled into his warm embrace.

Len smirked coyly. He should have done this earlier. Now, he had her wrapped around his little finger. He cuddled her tighter and settled his chin on her head, sniffing her sakura-scented hair. Ah, what bliss. Miku grunted a little at their close proximity though she snuggled her forehead onto his sturdy shoulder, eyes closed. She couldn't deny she enjoyed it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Len spotted Lily crazily running towards them, strands of her hair stuck out wildly while some stuck to her sweaty face. '_Holy crap. Great," _he swore. Note the sarcasm.

He released Miku from the hug, albeit a little disappointed. What he didn't know what, Miku felt the same and tried her best to hide it. His warmth left her and all she could feel was the cold, empty gap between them that she longed to close again.

Len grabbed her wrist tight and jogged, hinting to Miku they were going to have to run. He turned back, and smiled at her, exposing his straight set of teeth. He checked if she had gotten the message. When she had, he abruptly sprinted, dragging Miku along with him. Once again, he grinned at the screaming Miku, and told her. "You're supposed to teach me today, remember?" Thankfully, he turned his attention back towards the front, steering clear of the shocked people rooted to the ground, his hair whipping at his face due to the fast-moving wind. He almost crashed into someone when Miku slowed her feet down.

"S-stop running—you—a-ass." She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Len, seeing that she was halting to a stop, casually brought her up into his arms, _princess style, _and continued on his marathon. Miku choked on a squawk as she was swept up into his strong arms. "L-Len—"she started but was cut off when he started to run. She reached out and held his neck, screeching. Everything was a blur around her and she almost felt dizzy. Finally, she decided to rest her head on his firm chest and squeeze her eyes shut. He ran fast and a rush of adrenaline hit her, making her feel as if she was on a roller coaster. His chest was heaving up and down, due to his raspy breathing while trying to escape Lily, who was yelling from across the hallway. "KAGAMINE LEN! STOP RUNNING, YOU FUCKTARD!"

However, the loud, irregular and fast-paced drumming of Len's heart had drowned out Lily's cries. At the sound of his heartbeats, Miku could feel hers racing and her whole body heating up. She was letting him carry her like no man ever had, except her ex. She felt so protected and safe in his arms, and she left a contented smile slip through her.

Len's heartbeats, however, definitely wasn't _entirely_ due to the heavy-duty running he was engaged in. It might or might not have also been because of the maiden in his arms.

* * *

Len collapsed against the bench of the bus stop, taking in fresh gulps of air every 3 seconds. He lay down horizontally, his legs dangling off the bench as he was a tad bit too tall for the long seat. His hands were crossed in front of him comfortably. Miku also sat on the bench and allowed Len to lay his head on his lap. She toyed with his fringe, twirling the strands of hair around her fingers. The occasional sweat drop dripped onto her thigh but she didn't mind. She couldn't even think, considering the fact that she was gazing straight into his charming face. His eyes were shut and his long eyelashes rested onto his soft cheeks, which Miku brushed her fingertips over. It caused him to shiver under her soft, smooth touch. His snuggled his head closer to her stomach, causing her to giggle a little. The thin fabric enabled his hot breath to enter through the pores of the blouse and it tickled her pale skin.

The patter of a water droplet fell on the roof of the bus stop, causing Miku to reluctantly look up. Around the shelter of the bus stop, she could see water droplets starting to pour down lightly. As minutes passed, it rained down heavier, and some splashed onto her feet which were dangling from the high bench. Len's long pants were also dotted with rain.

Outside, there were many people rushing here and there, various objects over their heads. Umbrellas, newspapers, bags and the like. They were dashing for shelter, and soon, the bus stop was almost crowded.

By the time the bus stop was fully filled, Miku had awoken Len. He grinned sheepishly at her, sitting straight up. He rested his head on her shoulders and watched the rain slowly fall and crash onto the ground with a splatter.

Miku decided it was the right time to ask Len why he had been avoiding her. People were occupied with their own matters to care about two teenagers so it was the perfect chance. There were no students from their school, surprisingly, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable asking him.

Before the words could tumble out of her mouth, Len stood up, dragging Miku along with him. Some people glared at them as they accidentally pushed them further out of the shelter when they stood. Two frail old ladies soaked by the rain sauntered in, thanked the couple and sat on the bench, silently thanking God for the seat.

"Guess we'll have to brave the storm," Len gulped, pulling at his collar. The shelter was too compact for his liking—it was packed like sardines! He could feel his claustrophobia kicking in and he squeezed Miku's small hand tighter.

Miku looked back up at him and forced a smile. Asking could wait. First, they had to get out of this crowded area.

* * *

Many 'excuse me's, 'sorry's and various grunts of irritation could be heard as Miku and Len pushed their way through, their hands never apart from one another. At last, they had made it at the front and heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, fresh air! They could see a bus approaching the shelter and they stared out expectantly. However, it wasn't theirs and they sighed in defeat.

"You know what? I suggest we brave the storm and run," Len said. Miku just stared at him as if he was crazy. It was pouring heavily! They would get soaked!

Len could see that Miku wanted to oppose to his suggestion. But he couldn't take another minute longer in the shelter. Before Miku could protest, he pulled her out of the shelter. Almost immediately, the rain soaked them, and the uniform stuck to their bodies. Len was having it worse; his pants felt heavy, despite the belt that was holding it up.

This time, with renewed energy, they yet again dashed for Len's home.

* * *

Miku wringed her hair at the door step, one eye closed at the pain. It was wet and twisting the water out of it kind of hurt.

Len was peeled his shirt off, which was near transparent. He flung it at the laundry basket near the kitchen and mumbled, "Score!"

"This is all your fault, Len," she scolded, leaning against the door. She was tired, cold and wet and she certainly didn't like it. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion as she slumped to the ground. A pool of water formed under her from the skirt she had tried to wring but failed to do so.

When she finally opened her eyes, it was met with Len's half-naked body. It was slick with rain water and sweat which were sliding off onto the floor. He was slightly barrel-chested and she could see the developing six-pack on his tan abdomen. He had a v-line crossing down to the center of this body and he looked well-built. It seemed as if he had carefully groomed his body everyday which, no doubt, he had. Not that Miku knew—he didn't look like the type to care for appearance.

Len, who was removing the rubber band from his tangled hair, caught a glimpse of Miku's eyes trained onto his slightly muscular body, analyzing it and he let out a low chuckle. He hid a sly smirk behind his hand, wanting to tease her. He did the same to her, only to find out that her white blouse was totally, completely, transparent.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, yeah. I'm sick rn and I just… ugh. I hate it.

**Notes**

**1. whatever floats your boat more like whatever floobs your manboobs. i mean, whaaaaaaaat?**

So ye. Longest chapter.

Please please please please please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **hey guys.

So my friends got me a new egg notebook. All my love, my beloved clique

Also, im still sick. /sobs. Terrible cough.

I'm on holiday. Maybe I'll have quicker updates. Idk. bear with me guys.

Thanks to Rachel for rp-ing with me.

* * *

**Review replies**

**J053D4N13L35C083D0: **disappointment for you guys, probably XD

**Black White and Superstitious: **floob aint' a real word XD

How he's able to keep it up? He's Len, that's why. XD You'll see it in this chapter heh.

**The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17: **I can't believe it either. YOU SUCK! Just kidding. Ily bae. C'mere and gimme a kissu (༼ つ ◕3◕ ༽つ

IKR HOT LEN IS HOT. YES FECK HER 10EVER XDXD

I GOT A NEW ONE YAYZ FLIPS HAIR

**Awesome D.T: **You don't ship rei and miku? :( u mad bruh XD

Youll taste disappointment in this chapter. Sorry bae ily 3

Yes, yes she is. Don't let my friend hear u saying lily is pathetic. She loves lily. Actually, you know what? **AYE RACHEL LOOKIE HIA! SHE CALLED LILY PATHETIC!11!**

Yep, I love being a douchebag XD

'roll your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there. Xoxo, rin' XD

Can u hook me up with me? Please? XD _orjackfrostorthejanoskiansImeanwhaaatudidn'treadthatlmao_

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka:** naaaah, we all know who she gon' end up with baeeeeee. Sorry XD

'nice' try. It was bad try. Baaaaaaaaaad try.

Ifkr. Just look at _thejanoskiansbrooksbrothers'body_ I MEAN some models on the net for your guilty pleasures lmao.

Hmm thanks for the good luck on sleeping and eating lol.

* * *

FUCKING LOVE THE JANOSKIANS. kbye. let's jump into da story bietch.

* * *

Len didn't really care much for sexy lingerie—or any type of lingerie for that matter. It would be off the girl's body in about 10 seconds anyway. It was a useless article of clothing to him. Of course, it didn't mean he didn't like it. It's just that it wasn't worth much of his attention.

But now, it was. He rubbed his glasses at the bottom of his shirt to ensure he wasn't imagining it.

Black? Check. Lace? Check. Sheer? Almost, but not quite there either but still, check. Sexy? Check. Turn-on? CHECK, CHECK, CHECK.

And because of all that, Len just couldn't take his eyes of the teal-headed girl who was sitting against the door, one leg up so she could rest her tired head on it. Guess what? Panty shot. What a plus.

Seeing her made him turned-on. I mean, who wouldn't be? Her shirt was practically transparent—you could see the water sliding off her heaving chest, the underwear she was wearing, her panting heavily from running and her curves... Oh come on. Admit it; you think it's hot too. He had never wished for a camera more in his life than right now.

"Nice bra,"Len laughed, licking his lips at her curvy figure. It was then that he realized what he had blurted out and he covered his mouth immediately, stopping himself. _'Fuck, I forgot my façade. Hope she didn't notice.'_

Miku had, but fortunately for him, she was exhausted (she wasn't much of an athlete. She did _other exercises more.)_ to the point that she didn't really take notice of the intention behind what he had said. Instead, she flushed. "W-what?" She looked down at herself, realizing for the first time that she was almost naked in front of him and blushed even more. '_Holy crap.'_

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you-" he exclaimed, sounding less convincing than he had intended. _'Yes I do,' _his mind contradicted.

"Ah no. T-this is.. um…" she stuttered, desperately using her arms to try to cover up. This time, she had both legs up to aid in blocking the view of her bra. She didn't realize it was giving him more of a panty-shot.

'_Why the fuck am I so embarrassed?! I've shown more than this!'_ she cursed.

At her actions, Len mentally smirked. _'Ah, little girl's embarrassed._' Again, without thinking, he blurted out the second time, "I think it's cute-" before slapping his hand on his mouth again, cursing himself for control.

'_Did he just say it was cute?!' _Miku gasped. No way. She must've been hearing things. She eyed him to see if there were any trails of embarrassment in saying that but there wasn't—he was Len after all. She was definitely hearing things. Instead, his eyes were trained upon her skirt. Underneath it, actually. That was when she comprehended her stupid, stupid mistake and squealed, closing her thighs. That startled Len a little, sending disappointment shooting through him. Damn, he only got to see it for a short time.

She crawled over to her wet school bag, one hand aiding her to crawl and the other still trying to cover up. It made her cleavage even more obvious and oh, Len couldn't think. She bent down, peering through the dark depths of it, further exposing the top of her breasts. Len licked his lips again, ravenous. She began rummaging through her bag, flinging this and that out, looking for extra clothes, a jacket, whatever to hide herself but finally sighed in defeat, angrily messing her hair.

"Shit this! I don't have anything to cover up!" she growled. She glanced at the chuckling Len, who was still looking at her body, amusement in his twinkling eyes. "S-stop staring!" she ordered, her hands returning to its original position.

'_Oh shit. This is really bad for me,'_ he mused, turning away as Miku so desired him to. "I-I'm sorry! Are you looking for clothes? R-Rin has them; I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing them."

Despite the fact that Len was no longer facing her, Miku still couldn't help but feel weirdly abashed. "Y-yes, I'd like that. Thanks," she replied. The water was making her feel pretty cold and she let out a small sneeze to her embarrassment. _'God, this is __so awkward.'_

"I-I'll go ask her then. Stay here, okay?" Len told her, rubbing the back of his neck. When Miku agreed, he thankfully rushed up the staircase while banging his head with his fist. He was such an idiot for letting his guard down more than once.

When he had taken his leave, Miku could finally heave a sigh of relief and flopped to the floor, using the back of her hand to cover her face. She was blushing big time and she didn't even know why. He had already left, didn't he? Or was it the after effect of all the staring and comments on her lingerie? All this thinking was bursting her brain. "I don't think I could handle another minute with Len looking like," She peeked from under her hands, before closing her eyes in utter shame. "this." Why did she have to wear lacy underwear today of all days?!

Len, who was on his way to Rin's room, swore under his breath repeatedly. "Fuck, why does she have to be so fucking sexy?" He ran his fingers through his hair, before messing it, growling at himself in the process. "I have to get her dry clothes, or I'll be fucked," he muttered. At the thought of Miku earlier, he unconsciously looked at his manhood, disapprovingly frowning at it. As you would have guessed, it was up and about, searching for food to satisfy its hunger. The food it desired, of course, was the lovely, alluring Hatsune Miku. "Why do you have to be so horny all the time, huh?" Len snorted. He really needed to practice on resisting boners while Miku was around. He was getting too aroused.

Upon reaching his destination, he knocked on the door and barged in before getting an answer. Rin, who was lying on her bed, sucking on her favourite orange-flavoured _Chupa Chups_ lollipop and simultaneously playing a game on her Playstation Portable, perked up at the sound of her door being knocked and creaking open the next moment. Her twin brother entered, discomfort apparent on his face. Rin sent a piercing glare at him, unhappy that he had just rudely interrupted her private time.

"The fuck, Len? Can't you wait for a fucking answer next ti—" she snapped, before noticing the large bulge in his pants. She breathed out an 'ooohh' before suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. "What do we have here, dear brother?" she asked knowingly, placing her PSP away. She got up to him and placed an arm on his shoulder, silently laughing at him.

Len blushed lightly but slapped both her remark and arm away before putting up an annoyed front. "Shut up, asshole. I need your clothes. Now."

"Not gonna lend you anything till you tell me what's up with," she teased, pointing to his boner. "that." Len didn't want to answer that; Rin would tease him about it every day and if his parents got to know about it, he would definitely be in deep shit.

"It's a dick. You learnt it in biology like, fucking five years ago," he simply replied, skillfully avoiding her question." He bent down to one knee and slid open Rin's bottom drawer, displaying a wide array of graphic tees, shorts and pajamas.

Rin rolled her eyes and bent down to the same level as him, slamming the drawer shut. She gestured 'no' with her finger, clearly not allowing him off the hook as easily as he wished she would.

"Don't play jokes with me, Len. Your elder sister here is just very concerned about you. And what got you so... aroused," she grinned, using her hands to form a makeshift microphone and shoving it in his face.

His delicate features turned into a scowl and he once again pushed away his sister's hand. She was so annoying and immature; he really wondered who the older one here was. He grunted a 'no' and attempted to pull open to drawer again.

Rin, being the persistent girl she was, sat in front of the drawer and pushed her back against it, making it impossible for Len to do anything. Len's eyebrows flew to a frown and his lips were downturned, obviously unhappy. "What the fuck. Let me get the clothes to Miku already." he murmured, irritated.

At the bottom of the floor, Miku sneezed. "Ah, either someone's talking shit about me or I'm getting a fucking flu. No thanks to Len and the rain."

Len finally complied after hearing Miku's sneeze. She was getting a cold and he had to get the clothes—quick. It wasn't that he cared about her well-being. He just wanted his hard work of ignoring her to pay off…right?

"Lily," he sarcastically told her, rolling his eyes as Rin did just now. It was a twin thing, really. " Hatsune Miku, duh."

Rin's inquisitive side resurfaced and she bombarded him with questions. "Lily? Who's Lily? Another of your sex buddies? You should really stop, I'm losing track of their names. And I'm assuming Miku is the pretty, teal one, if I'm not wrong. Hmm, what did she do to my little bro huh?" she excited inquired.

Len waves his hand lazily, as if Rin was asking the stupidest questions in the world. "This sassy bitch in school. Yeah, that's right. She? Oh you know, being shy about me seeing her bra and being so incredibly sexy at the same time and thus giving me a fucking hard on, making me want to fuck her till she can't walk. Besides that, no! Nothing else," he joked.

The female Kagamine, finding his perverted sense of humour incredibly funny for some reason, howled with laughter. "So you want to fuck her into oblivion just because she was getting a little flashy. You sure are one horny dude. Like honestly, even my boyfriend isn't as horny as you. Did you get your genes from dad or something?" she wiped a stray tear from her eyes and shifted aside to make way for Len to open the drawer, satisfied with his answer. "Anyway, take the clothes on the left. My PJs are off limits," she ordered, climbing back to her soft, orange bed.

Her male counterpart just snorted. "Please, I may be even more hornier than dad. I'd fuck ANYONE into oblivion if they get too flashy. Except you, of course. You're one unattractive prune," he cackled. He picked out a dark-coloured shirt and a FBT shorts, just in case the white ones were easily exposing to her dark lacy underwear. He smirked at the thought of it.

Rin, who had just picked up her PSP, dropped it again. "What. Did. You. Just. Fuckin'. Call. Me. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch?!" her voice dangerously increasing in volume as she shot him another deathly glare. "I will roll you flat with my fucking road roller and send you to that stalker of yours in junior high. Sukone Tei, was it?" she smiled darkly at her own suggestion.

Len just stuck childishly stuck his tongue out, asking for a fight. "I just said that you're an ugly prune." He pulled a face, standing up from his kneeling position. "I don't care. I already have stalkers. One more won't affect me," he grinned playfully, bouncing out of Rin's room and back to Miku.

"DONT YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING ASS!" she yelled in response, slamming her door loudly and noisily locking it shut. Miku, who heard the commotion, sat straight up in confusion. _'What the fuck?'_

"FINE," he hollered back and rushed back to Miku, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, sorry. Rin was being a douche." Miku gasped, covering her mouth worriedly. "E-eh? Is it because of the clothes?" she asked, before realizing she was yet again exposing herself. She hugged her body, shyly looking up at him.

Len silently chuckled at her cuteness. "Nah. Sibling stuff." He handed her the clothes, scratching his cheek. "Here, change into them before you get sick."

Miku gladly received the bulk, muttering a 'thanks'. She stood up, stretching a little in the process, her shirt lifting to reveal bits of her flat stomach. Len turned away while cupping his mouth, eyes widening in embarrassment. It was starting all over again. _'Keep your shit together, Len. You're supposed to be a good boy,_' he convinced himself. He turned back to her as if nothing happened and noticed she was looking straight at his body. "Um. What about you?" she asked, blushing at her own words. She slapped her cold palms onto her cheeks, trying to calm herself.

Oh yeah.

He had forgotten that he himself was topless.

"A-ah, what're you looking at?" he pretended to frantically try to cover up. "Sorry, is this bothering you? I'll get changed later."

Miku just nodded in agreement, looking down so he wouldn't see her burning cheeks. "Um, where's the bathroom?" she finally broke the silence.

"Straight ahead, to your left," he provided, trailing after her as she rushed off in the direction he gave.

* * *

"Ummmm. Len?" she called out from the bathroom. She was answered by a 'what' from the said teenager.

"Err…" she awkwardly started, entwining both her fingers together in nervousness. How was she going to explain this to the innocent Len? "Your sister is really…um…small in size. Well, at the front actually. It's really, really tight. Do you have another shirt?" she finally blurted out.

The blonde snickered at the unintentional insult. "Her boobs are just tiny. You want one of my shirts?"

Rin, from her room, shrieked to Len, "I HEARD THAT, YOU BITCH!" Miku, on the other hand, softly answered. "Um, will it be too big? Sorry if I'm bothering you." She slapped herself on the forehead. '_I'm being such a bother. Speaking of which, was Len the type to say 'boobs'? I guess it doesn't matter, since he's 17 and his sister swears a lot anyway,'_

"IT WAS MEANT FOR YOU TO HEAR IT!" Len argued back. "I'm not sure. You wanna try first?" he returned to his soft behaviour. Sometimes, he really wished he wasn't a coward, wanting to keep a low profile and stay out of trouble. It was tiring to keep changing his demeanor every, like, five seconds or so.

"ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, LEN. AND YOUR PRETTY, LITTLE FRIEND WILL HEAR ALL ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING," Rin sinisterly screeched.

Trying to overpower her ear-piercing voice, Miku shouted over the incessant barking, "Yeah, thanks." She peeled off Rin's shirt and shorts and slightly opened the door to pass it to Len. With that small gap, Len already had a glimpse of everything. He mumbled a choice swear word, both at the warning Rin gave and at the sight of Miku. What a tease.

Miku, puzzled, questioned herself. _'What did his sister mean by what he's doing?' _She quickly brushed the thought away though—everyone had little secrets they wanted to keep to themselves.

Len jogged up the stairs and knocked on Rin's door, leaving her clothing in front of it. He stalked off to his room, opened his closet and pulled out two shirts. He slipped one over his lean body and carried the other downstairs. He slipped it beneath the door and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to get finished.

Miku squatted and grabbed for the shirt, murmuring a word of gratitude to him. She put the baggy shirt onto her, finding that it was quite short. '_Oh God. I can't even make out which is worse. This shirt is only a teeny weeny bit longer than the FBT shorts. And those shorts were reaaaally short. Let's say it flies up due to the wind. That would be bloody embarrassing.' _She cringed. Nevertheless, the tealette opened the door and stepped out, pulling a little at the ends of the shirt. "It's kinda big…" she said, a blush donning her whole face. Even her ears were red.

Len chuckled and ruffled her hair mischievously, messing it up and causing a few strands to poke out of its twin tails. "S'okay. Looks good on you." It really did. And it turned him on. Her creamy, slim legs were all exposed to him, ready to be caressed. And that's what he wanted to do. Badly. Really badly. Really, really badly. He almost reached out to stroke that pale, smooth thighs of hers but luckily withdrew his hands in time, pretending to smooth his hair. He let out an awkward laugh when Miku tilted her head at him, perplexed.

"Really? Well, thanks," Miku smiled at his compliment. '_Is Len a smooth talker or what?' _she joked, giggling at her own thought. Len nodded. Heck, she looked more than good. She was a fucking combination of cute and sexy. It was no wonder why so many guys sought her. One day, he would get a taste of her as well. He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat, "So ...um. Let's get on with the studying?"

"Yeah," was Miku's only reply. She went over to her dripping wet school bag and gingerly picked it up. More water droplets dripped into the puddle that had gathered at the area where the bag was placed at earlier. Miku visibly grimaced as she chucked her damp uniform inside. "Don't mind wet books, do you?" she questioned, slightly looking back.

"We can always use mine," he mentioned, picking up his own bag and slinging it over his shoulders. The surface of it was moist too. But when he slid the zip open, his books were _completely _dry. He even took one out and flipped through the pages, chuckling at how Miku's eyes widened at that as if it was sorcery.

"Yours aren't soaked?" she inquired. They had been under the same heavy rain but his wasn't affected at all. "I guess the rain likes you better than me, huh?" Len laughed at how incredibly cute she could be; cuter than he was acting as, even. "Nah. Ever heard of a waterproof bag?" he jested. "Aww, lucky kid," she pouted, folding her arms unsophisticatedly. It caused her shirt to slightly shift upwards, exposing more of the upper parts of her thigh. "Uhhh…" Len bit his lip, pointing at the uncovered area while turning away. This wasn't a good time to get a hard on. The tealette reddened when he pointed it out and pulled on bottom of the shirt, crouching lower yet again in an attempt to cover up, which of course, miserably failed. Len seemed as if her legs would scorch his eyes out and Miku's heart couldn't help but sink in disappointment. She timidly tapped him on the back, unnerved at his possible reaction.

He just beamed at her, acting as if nothing happened and dragged her up the stairs to his room.

'_Weird guy,'_ Miku mused.

Len, meanwhile, had never blushed so hard in his life. '_Fuck how adorable she is, Goddamit.'_

* * *

They sat on the comfy carpet yet again, this time with only the fan going. The rain had already made them chilly as it is—they didn't need to catch a cold.

When Miku sat cross-legged side-by-side Len, the shirt travelled up her legs. She tugged on it, hoping she didn't stretch it too much. Why did this damn shirt have to be so short and small yet baggy?

"Why're you tugging on it?" Len pretended to be the clueless boy he was, despite knowing that Miku knew he understood why. But then again, she was pretty gullible. He was gaping intently into Miku's teal orbs, as if trying to burn the memory of his cerulean optics into her soul. He was trying so very hard not to look down, just in case he saw something erotic enough to turn him on. He wasn't going to allow that.

She casually replied him, not even doubting a word. Len's plans must've worked out good—she wasn't questioning his intentions yet and she wasn't suspicious. "Though it's big, it's still pretty short you know; shorter than my school skirt. Which I must admit, is pretty short already, but I have my…um… reasons. And I sure as hell don't want to let you see what's underneath," she laughed, winking at him.

And Len blushed. He couldn't help it. It was his "character". But deep down, he knew that wasn't the case. It was just a crappy excuse. "D-don't worry! I won't look u-under!" he stuttered. This one was fake, and he didn't mean a word of it. He badly wanted to rip her clothes away and fuck her. Not that he could say that.

"If you do, I'll punch you. And you did just now," she teased, lightly slapping his arm. He shivered at her touch. It was impossible how she was affecting him like this. Just, no way.

'_Only the rest can see. Not you, Len. You're too innocent,' _she tried convincing herself when Len gave her a cute pout and asked her why. She wasn't even aware of how many women Len had slept with—it was nearly on par with hers. Her brain just backfired at her, claiming that she wanted him to see it. Nope, she didn't. Definitely not… or did she?

"Because. Or perhaps you want to? Just kidding. Open your text book, idiot. Also," she started. She reached up and pinched his nose, causing his face to wrinkle. She laughed at his reaction, wishing she had the "innocence" he possessed. "best not give the pouty face in front of me. I'll probably give you a swollen nose or cheek by the end of the day," she finished, releasing his nose.

"Ow, Violentku," he complained, rubbing the sore tip of his nose. "Of course not." He grinned and opened the deadly chemistry textbook.

* * *

Upon finishing the tedious lesson, both of them yawned, then burst out in laughter at how they had done it together. He grappled her shoulder, pulling her close to him and rested the side of his head on the top of hers. Despite getting drenched earlier, her strawberry scent still stayed and it was intoxicating. Though that had taken Miku by surprise, she snuggled comfortably in his arms. It felt so right then. As their laughter subsided, Miku remembered something important she had yet to ask. Reluctantly pushing herself out of his grip and looking up at him with stern eyes, she finally managed to ask him. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Len sucked his cheeks in. He hadn't thought of a good excuse for this and he had prayed that she wouldn't ask him this. He had even tried dodging it by creating the good vibe around them.

"I… that is…" he tripped over his words, frantically messing his hair. '_Don't fail me now, fucking brain. I will love you for a lifetime if you just formulate a good fucking excuse for me right now,' _he demanded. He continued with his "umm"s and "err"s, trying his best to stall time while Miku just peered at him expectantly.

That moment, what he said was probably the worst thing his mind had ever thought of or he had ever blurted out on impulse. He probably would've thought of a better excuse if it weren't Miku questioning him, but it was too late.

"I'm afraid I would fall for you."

* * *

**A/N: **bitch, bitch. haters gonna hate, I laugh cuz you skate; this is not my fate cuz I ate your mother's—oh what the hell.

Whoops, just quoting pewdiepie XD

I took forever to update this but whtv XD

Btw, am I doing it wrong or something?** I don't seem to get more than my regular reviewers** (don't worry my baes, ily 10ever. Don't be heartbroken XD lmao) hmm, idk man. Is the story shitty?

Oh and, I FUCKIN LOVE THE JANOSKIANS!1111!11! okbye.


End file.
